Littles: The New Wave: Debut
by galindapopular
Summary: Anne, Elisa and Trina prepare to be debutantes and Bella and Gordon try to move on with their lives.
1. Girl

**Summary: As Anne, Elisa and Trina get ready to become debutantes, Eva and David get ready to get married and Gordon and Bella try to move on, and they aren't the only ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Ducks, Eden Hall, or the songs I'll be using in the chapters.

* * *

**

_She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day.  
Oh Girl…

* * *

_

_"Anne, stand still!" Tammy Duncan said sternly to her daughter. Anne sighed and squirmed a little in the white muslin dress that her mother was pinning._

_"Why did I agree to this again?" Anne said as Tammy accidently nicked her skin._

"I have the faintest idea," Tammy shook her head. "I knew I'd be doing a dress for Trina, but you and Elisa," she sighed. "There, try that." Anne walked over to the mirror and looked at the dress and sighed. The dress was long, and still poofy, as was expected. Instead of a tulle skirt, it was outlined in petals. She stared stunned in the mirror. "Anne?"

"Oh _Mommy!" _She whispered.

"Mommy?" Tammy laughed. "I haven't heard that one in a while."

"It's so pretty," Anne said. Tammy nodded. "It'll be white?"

"I was thinking more of a blush pink," Tammy said. "So white-ish." Anne nodded. "I haven't done one of these in a long time."

"You're doing Eva's wedding dress," Anne shrugged. "It's sort of the same."

"A wedding dress is different," Tammy said. "Not as restrictive." Anne nodded. "Not to mention that you don't have to worry about making them age appropriate."

"Aren't they usually white though?" Anne asked. "It should be white!"

"The only pure white one I ever did was for Bella," Tammy shook her head. "Elena Vanderbilt's, back when she was Elena Cole, hers was champagne. I think Elisa's will be pure white though. Trina's is going to have some blue in it."

"Do I have to take it off?" Anne asked.

"You've never loved one of my dresses this much," Tammy laughed, "and this is just the muslin! And yes, you have to take it off." Anne pouted.

"Anne, I'm wondering if you could," Hunter walked into the studio and stopped. "Wow," he whispered. "That's for the debutante ball?"

"Mm hm," she said, smiling a little at the look on his face. Hunter hadn't looked at her like that in a long time.

"Kevin's going to need new underwear," he smirked.

"Hi," Tammy said. "How's it going Hunter?"

"Oh um, hey Ms. Duncan," Hunter said. "So yeah, I'll come back."

* * *

Bella Riley walked quietly along a beach in Newport, California. She'd come out for Spring Break, staying with her Aunt Julie's mother and step father. She sat down on the beach and let a wave roll up and hit her toes. A dog ran over, and started nudging her. She laughed and pet him.

"Hi, there," she said. "Where did you come from, huh?"

"Jacob!" A boy ran up, "Sorry, is he bugging you?"

"No, he's fine," she smiled.

"I've been trying to keep him from running over to beautiful girls," the boy sighed. She laughed. "He's just a dog though not much to be done."

"Sure," she nodded. "Did you say his name was Jacob?" He nodded. She bit her bottom lip.

"Is that funny to you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Kind of," she said. "He's a dog…" The boy nodded. "Named, Jacob, you know what never mind."

"OK," he said. "I'm Randy." He extended his hand.

"B-" she started and stopped. "Anna, I'm Anna." She took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Anna," he said, sensing her hesitation. "Anyway, um, sorry about the dog." She shrugged as Randy and Jacob took off in another direction. She took her phone out and went to call and then stopped herself. That was a story Gordon would have loved, but she couldn't call her ex boyfriend, as much as she wanted to. She rested her chin on her knees and let the waves hit her feet some more. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined him on the beach next to her.

"It's funny Leigh," she heard his voice clearly. "Pick up the phone and tell me." She shuddered and stood up, further conjuring him walking beside her. "It's nice here," he kept talking, the way Gordon tended to. "Really peaceful. I see why you like it."

"I heard about Notre Dame," she said softly. "I'm proud of you Gordie."

"I'm not going to have to worry about you and Kevin at Georgetown am I?" He teased. She smiled softly. "No answer, mm, that's what I thought." She got back to the car and the apparition disappeared. She drove the old Jeep back to the large mansion and got out and walked inside.

"Good morning Bella," Josh Parker smiled. She smiled back. "You're out early."

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly.

"You go back tomorrow, right?" He asked. She nodded. "We've loved having you."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going to go shower." He nodded and she walked upstairs. Jaime walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You just missed Bella."

"Is she any better?" Jaime sighed, sipping.

"This trip is making Julie's visits from high school look down right perky," Josh shook his head. Jaime sighed. She wanted to help Bella, to do something for Evelyn's granddaughter, repay the favor from so many years ago.

* * *

Gordon Conway cleared a table in the diner where he'd been working since he was fourteen. He glanced over at a corner booth and swallowed, burying his emotions. That was where they'd sat that first night. Bella, Annabelle Leigh Riley, the girl had come into his life and woken it up, and then left, and he'd been trying to go back to sleep ever since. He'd been failing.

"Someday," she'd whispered to him that night. But they were quickly running out of somedays, senior year was almost over, and in the fall they'd be half a country away from each other.

"Gordon," a soft female voice spoke up behind him. He turned around and frowned.

"Go home Eva," he mumbled and walked to his next table, and put things down.

"Gordon, please, just listen," she said. He sighed and looked at her. "You RSVP'd no."

"Yuh huh," he nodded. "I'm really sorry. I'm happy for you and David, but I can't," he sighed. "Don't tell me you don't get it!"

"She really wants to see you," Eva insisted. He sniffed. "Gordon!"

"Eva, she doesn't," he said. "If she wanted to see me, she would call me, or talk to me at school." Eva sighed.

"She's afraid," she whispered.

"I don't think she is," Gordon shook his head. "I think she maybe doesn't love me anymore."

"I know my sister," she insisted.

"Eva," he said firmly, "it's over, OK? I'm going to finish high school with my head down, and go to Notre Dame and then maybe the NFL, and yeah, I'll remember that once upon a time I had the perfect girl, but you can't hold perfection. I'm done trying."

"You're a fool, Gordon Conway," she shook her head and walked out. He smiled softly. Maybe he was a fool, but he'd rather that than have Bella be the one laughing.

* * *

Tony Duncan sat on a sailboat, looking at the clear blue water of Key West.

"Hey," his best friend Connie Vanderbilt said settling in next to him, wearing a solid blue bikini. He smiled at her as she kissed him softly. They'd spent the past week on her boat, _Two Roses, _swimming, drinking and even having sex. "Mm, you're all scratchy," he laughed and itched the small beard he'd grown.

"I'm thinking about keeping it," he said. She scrunched her face. "You don't like it?"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about liking it," she shook her head. He laughed and kissed her softly, teasing her lips with his tongue. "Tony," she mumbled.

"I love you," he said, "you know that, don't you?"

"Mm," she said. "You do, I know that." He hugged her close. Tony loved her, of course he did. But he wasn't in love with her. He hadn't been since they were fifteen. He was in love with their friend, his ex girlfriend Elizabeth Norris. And maybe, if she hadn't been passionately in love once, with her ex, Kevin Reed, she could settle for the kind of friendly fondness she would have in a life with Tony. At this point it looked like he was willing to settle for it. "I love you too." She spread her legs and straddled him and kissed him deeply. "It's our last night, you know."

"Mm, so it is," he whispered. "What are we going to tell her at the wedding, Connie?"

"Tony," she whispered and kissed him. "We don't have to tell Lizzie anything. She _knows._" He nodded. "I can't be _with_ you, Tony, I love you, but not like that." He nodded.

"I know," he whispered. "I thought maybe after this week," he said, "I thought things would be different between us."

"I thought so too," she said. "And I do love you, and I love having sex with you," he laughed. "But I just don't feel the way I used to about Kevin or even about Donovan." He nodded. "And you don't love me the way you love Lizzie."

"It doesn't have to be the same," he whispered and kissed her neck, gently removing her bathing suit bottom. "I want to move on." She groaned as he touched inside of her. "I want to be with you." He untied the two triangles of her top with his other hand, it fell down and he put his mouth to her breast. He'd learned over the week the right places to touch and kiss to please her.

"Oh, Tony," she groaned. "Take me below." He smiled and lifted her up and brought her below decks. He removed his swim trunks as they lay down and he kissed her. She moved her hand down and started touching him. He groaned and pushed her legs apart.

"I need you, Connie," he whispered and kissed her, pushing into her.

* * *

"I think you're being over dramatic," Stephanie Gaffney said, as her friend Lizzie Norris took her senior prom picture from it's frame and took a lighter out of her pocket and burned a hole in the face of the boy holding her waist, Tony Duncan's. "You're going to regret that."

"Oh no I'm not!" Lizzie said, next taking a picture of herself, Stephanie and their friends Reese Layton and Connie Vanderbilt, luckily Connie on the end and snipped it off. "They are such _liars!" _She screeched. "All that time, swearing that it was just once, that he loved me and not her,"

"Liz," Stephanie said quietly.

"And then they just go spend two weeks on a boat together and I'm not supposed to think that nothing's happening?" She shook her head "What they're just _swimming, _or something?"

"Elizabeth!" Stephanie said more firmly. Liz turned and looked at her. "Why don't you just tell Tony?" Lizzie swallowed.

"Because I didn't earn it, Steph," she whispered. "I cheated on him and I kept him at arms length, and I don't deserve to love him. But I do get to be angry."

"Lizzie," Steph shook her head. "Tony loves you so much, and the wedding is in a few weeks, you should tell him then." Lizzie bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Elisa Riley sat at the vanity in her bedroom and slid her hair off of her neck.

"Ellie?" Her father knocked on the door. She looked at him and smiled. "Are you packed?"

"Mm hm," she nodded, he looked at the newspaper on the vanity.

"What's this?" He picked it up.

"Aunt Kelly sent it," she said. "I think she thought it was funny."

"In the coming month Miss Elisa Riley, of Bangor, Maine, daughter of James Michael Riley and Julia Marie Riley will be presented at the Minnesota Club of Minneapolis, escorted by Hunter Nichols, son of Grant Nichols of New York City and Bonnie Hunter of Boston," he whistled. "Certainly plays up the pedigree on the two of you. You're like show dogs."

"Hunter's a show dog," she shook her head, "I'm more like Ponyboy was, well bred, but too common."

"You are not common Elisa," he said. "And neither was Ponyboy, he was the best dog ever." She giggled and then got serious quickly.

"Is this important to you Daddy?" She asked as he slid a chair up and sat down. "That I do this?"

"I didn't think it was," he said. "I mean, it certainly wouldn't have been if you hadn't. But yes, it's important to me, the debutante thing was very important to Nana." She smiled. "And speaking of," he took a blue velvet box. "Grandpa sent this to me, for you." She opened it, there was a flawless strand of pearls rested in the box.

"Were they," she whispered.

"Yes," he nodded. "They were hers. Don't tell Trina though, Kelly would not give it up, but I'm pretty sure she has some Vanderbilt heirlooms to wear." Elisa smiled as he slid them on and fastened them. She placed her hand against the pearls, they felt cold against her skin and looked in the mirror. "I love you." He kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she said as he walked out. She stroked the pearls softly. "James and Julia Riley, of the Minnesota Rileys are proud to announce the debut of their daughter Elisa," she whispered to her reflection. "Hunter Nichols of the New York Nichols is happy to settle for her."

* * *

**So, there's the start! Get the reviews out and let me know!**


	2. Take Me As I Am

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_I don't need a bed of roses  
Cause roses wither away  
All I really need is honesty  
And someone with a strong heart  
A gentle hand  
To take me as I am

* * *

_

"Guess who?" Eddie Cole laughed feeling a pair of small soft hands cover his eyes.

"Come here you," he whispered as his girlfriend Erica Faber slid into lap and kissed him. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. "Aruba was so amazing though. I just wish you could have been there."

"Yeah, but Connecticut didn't suck, I mean, it's always fun to hang out with Aileen," he said. She kissed him. "There wasn't any of that though." She giggled.

"So, do we have to go to this debutante thingy," she said. "It's so boring!"

"It's important to Bella," he said. She sighed. "And to Ellie, and my father, and me," he kissed her. "There's free booze."

"I guess that sort of improved this situation," she said, running her hand up his chest. "But why do _we _have to go because it's important to _your _ex girlfriends?" He smiled.

"Bella is more than an ex girlfriend," he said. "And she's having a tough time right now."

"I just don't understand." Erica said. "Bella can have anyone, why is she moping over Gordon Conway?"

"I think it's more complicated than that," Eddie said. "But she doesn't like talking to me about it." Erica nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I have class," she said softly, as he pulled her close again and kissed her. "I love you."

"Mm," he nodded and kissed her. She sighed and walked away. They'd officially been a couple since January, and she'd said she loved him by Valentine's day. He'd never said it once.

* * *

"Hey baby," Hunter Nichols walked over and kissed Elisa chastely on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him for real. "Mm," he said. "That's nice. Listen, are you going to be a slave to Café CE this summer?"

"Possibly," Elisa shrugged, "Mom said I could be a slave to whichever restaurant I so choose, why?"

"Hunters want to meet you, like officially and for real," he said. "The Nichols do too, but I figure you can do that at the Satanic dedication."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about your dad's wedding that way," she shook her head. "What's the deal with the Hunters?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I figured you could come out to Nantucket for a weekend. Be your poised and sweet lovely self." He kissed her.

"I guess I could work in the Boston restaurant," she shrugged. "Then we could see each other a lot." He smiled.

"I like that plan," he said. "Plus, your dad will be in Bangor, and your mom will be in Vegas probably, which means you, me and the Boston apartment." She giggled and blushed. She and Hunter were both still virgins, basically.

"Alright," Bella came and sat down. They looked at her. Bella never sat with them. "Oh I'm not staying, I just have itineraries for you." They glanced across and saw Eddie and Erica. "Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what he sees in her." Elisa looked at her. "I mean, you I got, kind of, he definitely needed a virgin."

"Maybe now he needed a slutty pot dealer," Hunter shrugged. "I should go." He kissed Elisa. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elisa said. Bella rolled her eyes he walked away. Elisa giggled.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella asked.

"He asked me to come visit him in Nantucket this summer," she said.

"Wow," Bella nodded. "To East Coast people that's like half a ring!"

"I know," Elisa giggled. "And just last week I was thinking he wasn't really serious about me."

* * *

Lizzie giggled and then groaned as he kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm glad you called," he whispered.

"I'm glad I knew you were working here," she said. "I should probably get to class." He kissed her shoulder.

"What's the rush?" He whispered. "Why don't we play around a little bit more, and then have breakfast?"

"Don't you have to work?" She giggled turning around and straddling him and then kissing his neck, chest and shoulders.

"I can go in late," he laughed. "I've been bad lately." She laughed. "I was surprised, when you showed up. I half expected you to throw a drink in my face."

"Oh, all that stuff with Connie was such a long time ago," she shrugged. "And it's not like I expected this to happen." They kissed and he rolled her onto her back. "Mm, Donovan," she giggled.

"Shh," he said, "Don't say anything." Lizzie giggled as he started making love to her again. The sex had really only been alright, but the revenge was absolutely worth it.

* * *

"I'm booking my ticket," Denise Ramsey called out.

"Good for you," her boyfriend, Mike Gaffney called back from the bathroom.

"Not too late," she said, "I can book one for you."

"I'm not going," he shook his head. She sighed and he walked out. "What do you think?" He turned. He was wearing a new suit.

"I think that that suit would be perfect at the wedding," she said simply. He groaned. "They're your _best friends, _Mike," she sighed. "When you get past this you'll really regret not being at their wedding."

"I don't think Eva wants me there," he said simply. He sat down and kissed her. "I don't exactly blame her." She sighed. "I love you. I have to get down to the restaurant."

"Mike," she said. "Think about it OK?"

"OK," he said. "I'll see you tonight." She nodded and he walked out. She groaned and fell back against the pillows.

* * *

"Just talk to her," Kevin Reed groaned, watching Gordon watch Bella. "I swear man this is like freshman year again, but worse."

"I can't just talk to her," Gordon sighed, "she's still finding herself, whatever the hell that means." Kevin rolled his eyes. "How's she doing?"

"I told you," Kevin said, "and I told her. I'm not doing that for the rest of my life."

"Rest of your life?" Gordon said. "It's a few more months."

"Oh, so we're not going to be friends after graduation?" Kevin tried.

"Dude, come on," Gordon rolled his eyes.

"So then, you think I'm not going to talk to Bella at Georgetown?" He asked. Gordon rolled his eyes. "Because I intend to. That girl's in my life now, plus you know, it's college people experiment."

"Oh, I'm sure Anne would love that," Gordon said. Kevin frowned. "Right, yeah, I forgot about the whole not staying together after you go thing."

"She's right," he shrugged. "I mean, why put ourselves through it? It killed our parents, the long distance thing, kind of fucked them up for life. I don't want that for Anne, she doesn't want that for me. But just having the whole ticking clock on our relationship really sucks. Plus, I'd rather not go through with Anne what I went through with Connie."

"I guess," Gordon shrugged.

"Kevin," Bella walked up, "we have to do that lab report." She blinked at Gordon. "Hi."

"Hey," he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," she said. "Congratulations, on Notre Dame. That's like, really nuts."

"It's pretty crazy," he smiled. She nodded.

"Uh huh," Kevin said. "I'm going to go find Anne, what with the whole spring break being over thing." The pair standing with him didn't even acknowledge it. "Right, OK then."

"I thought I might see you, over break," Gordon said.

"Oh, I went to California," she explained. "I stayed with Aunt Julie's Mom."

"Sure," he said.

"Eva said you aren't coming to the wedding," she said. He nodded. "That's too bad," she said. He looked at her and the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Sure," she walked away. What did that mean?

* * *

Eva stood quietly at an easel pressing paint in chaotic lines around a canvas.

"Whoa," her fiancé, David Portman walked in. "You got something on your mind, babe?"

"I hate abstract," she mumbled. He smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. "He's not coming, David."

"Gordon, you mentioned that," he shook his head. "Bella will survive." She shook her head. "Not Gordon."

"Mikey," she mumbled.

"What?" He said. "He's not coming?"

"No," she sighed. "Denise has been trying to talk to him, that's why I didn't tell you."

"You've known this?" He said. She nodded. "Eva," he sighed, "do you want him there?"

"Of course I do!" She said. "Don't you?" He nodded. "We're supposed to be family!"

"I'll try to talk to him, OK?" He whispered and kissed her. She nodded and pressed her head against his chest. "And can you quit it with the abstracts? They're kind of terrifying."

"OK," she mumbled.

"And even if he doesn't come," he said with a shrug, "Patrick's coming." She laughed.

"I'm glad for that," she said. "You know I like Patrick." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm glad he's coming too," he said. "Looks like my side is going to make a fair showing."

"No offense honey," she said. "But there just aren't as many of them. So you're going to lose."

"We are few but we are mighty," he said. She giggled. "Of course with Lizzie lately, she counts for five."

"She's not that bad," Eva said. "It's college, everyone experiments."

"How would you know?" He asked. "You didn't go to college."

"I watch television," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Don't you have a lesson?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Don't you have a fitting?"

"Yeah, I do," she kissed him. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Eva, I'll talk to him," he whispered, "and if we postpone, we postpone. I don't want to get married without Mike either."

* * *

Katrina Vanderbilt looked at a picture of her parents in high school. Her mother was sixteen in this picture, her age, her father seventeen, they were at her mother's debutante ball. She knew that they weren't even dating at that point, the her mom had just broken up with her boyfriend, and her dad had come to her rescue.

"Trina?" Carmen Mendoza, a freshman who was dating Trina's cousin Cal walked in. "Sorry, um, I have the announcement for _Company." _Trina smiled.

"Right, yeah," Trina sighed. She was the editor of the school paper, a hugely important job especially since Trina was just a sophomore. "Is it written?"

"Cal did it," Carmen said, her voice dreamy with new love. "He's going to be the best Bobby!"

"Uh huh," Trina said. She tolerated Carmen, as did Cal's sister Anne and their other cousin Elisa, but they didn't particularly like the girl. She was nice enough, and Cal really loved her, but there was something withholding about her that just didn't sit right. Plus Cal spent all his time with her now. When she'd confronted him about it, Cal had simply said that's how he felt when the girls continually ditched him for their boyfriends over the past few years. Carmen looked oddly at her. "Is there something else?"

"What am I supposed to wear to that debutante ball thing?" Carmen said.

"_You're _coming?" Trina said, and then caught the words in her throat. She realized she sounded exactly like her mother. Kelly was very particular about things like guest lists.

"Of course," Carmen laughed. "Cal invited me. Really, Trina, I've never thanked you enough for making me talk to him on that first day. But what should I wear?"

"Oh a cocktail dress would be fine," Trina shrugged.

"Do you think," Carmen said, looking down sheepishly. "Well, do you think you and the other girls could take me shopping?" Trina brightened. They'd been offering to take Carmen shopping since they'd met her, she'd always said no.

"Of course we will," Trina giggled. "I do have to get to work though!" Carmen smiled and walked outside and then walked up to Cal and kissed him.

"So," he said, "the performance of a lifetime?"

"Oh she totally bought it," Carmen said. "I was all blushy and looking down."

"You are a sensational actress," he smiled. "Trust me, when they stop with the hostility it will be much easier." She smiled and kissed him.

"Is it very important that your sister and cousins like me?" She said. He bit his bottom lip. It wasn't so important. Not when Carmen looked like this, all pouty and sweet with her arms around him. But then he thought of sitting at lunch and the cold glares they sent Carmen every time she sat down with them.

"Remember at Christmas when I played football with your uncles and they tackled me to the ground?" He said. She giggled. "And after that they started calling me Cal?" She nodded. "This is like that."

* * *

**Please keep those reviews coming!**


	3. A Fine, Fine Line

**A/N: Long chapter, but very worth it. Please keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_There's a fine, fine line  
Between a fairytale and lie  
And there's a fine, fine line  
Between you're wonderful and goodbye  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back  
It isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

* * *

_

"This," Anne giggled as Kevin kissed behind her ears, "is what I'm going to miss the most." He sighed. He hugged he and held her close. Every minute with Anne felt absolutely precious now. It wasn't until right before spring break that she'd dropped her whole breaking up when he went to Georgetown thing. He wasn't sure what she'd expected exactly. That he'd go to The University of Minnesota maybe, or Columbia. But clearly she hadn't expected Georgetown. It had even snuck up on him. He'd applied to placate his mother, who'd hated sending him to Eden Hall, if he went to Georgetown or American while she was a Congresswoman they could see each other more often, at least one night a week.

"Anne," he said, "look, I've been thinking," she nodded, "you love me, don't you?"

"Kevin, you know I love you," she said and kissed him.

"And I love you," he said, "so why do we have to break up after I graduate?"

"Well," she said softly. "You loved Connie, didn't you?"

"You know I did," he said softly.

"And my mom loved your dad, and he loved her," she said. "But in the end it just ended up hurting, everyone. I don't intend on _ever _hurting like that."

"Maybe we wouldn't," he said. She looked at him.

"Everyone thinks that they're the exception," she said softly.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"No," she said flatly. He stared at her. "Don't take it personally! You know I don't trust anyone, not really." He frowned. That was true enough, although he could think of exceptions.

"You trust Cal," he said simply.

"Cal is my twin brother!" She laughed. "We shared a womb, that doesn't count."

"You trust Hunter," he said. She frowned and furrowed her brow deeply.

"That's unfair," she said.

"You do though," he said. "So why do you trust Hunter and not me?"

"I guess because Hunter doesn't ask me questions like that," she said. "He trusts me!" She stood up. "We have stupid cotillion rehearsal tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded. "I'll be there." She stormed out and slammed the door.

* * *

Elisa wandered the library scanning the shelves for something to read. A distraction book. She passed the W's in the fiction section and ran her hand carefully over several old library copies of _The Age of Innocence. _

"Reminiscing my dearest Countess?" she heard a teasing voice behind her. She giggled and turned around.

"Oh don't," she threw her arms around Eddie's neck and hugged him. "You'll make me cry." She whispered into his neck.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said softly. She was so soft, so easy to hold. "I'm going to miss you so much next year."

"Just hold me a minute," she mumbled. He smiled, happy to. He'd given up denying impulses or desires when it came to Elisa. He still so regretted not fulfilling more base desires when he had the chance. All those nights that she'd begged him to make love to her and he'd resisted. She'd never ask him again.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin. It really was impossible not to be in love with Elisa. She needed so much caring for. "Is Hunter neglecting you?"

"No," she whispered. "Not exactly, it's strange," she cocked her head. "He's attentive, and everything, but it just seems so _forced_." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. "I don't know, I guess I'm being ridiculous."

"Not at all," he said. "Are you nervous about this weekend?"

"A little," she shrugged. "But I think I'll be OK," she drew away from him and continued browsing. He sighed. Why did he have to bring the real world into it? He could have just kept holding her if he hadn't. "How's Erica?"

"Fine," he said. "She keeps pushing the 'I love you.' But passive aggressively."

"Well," she said, plucking a book off the shelf. "Do you love her?"

"Erica?" He said. "I don't know. She's not really the kind of girl you love." Elisa looked at him. "You love girls like Bella and you, not girls like Erica."

"Then why did you become her boyfriend?" She asked. "I mean, if you don't love her, and you were getting the sex and companionship without the title, what was the point?"

"I guess I felt like I owed it to her," he shrugged. "I don't know that I'll ever love anybody ever again."

"I think that's sad," she said. "Just because it didn't work out with me or with Bella doesn't mean you shouldn't love someone else."

"Erica?" He said.

"Well, maybe not Erica," she shrugged. "But some girl you haven't met yet. Maybe you will love someone else, someday. I mean, my Uncle Mikey didn't think he'd ever love anyone but Eva and now he has Denise and she's amazing."

"You can always make me feel better Ellie," he said. She smiled softly at him. "Good luck on Saturday."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll see you." She waved and walked away.

* * *

"So, who's responsible for this rag?" Trina giggled and stood up kissing Dean Norris when he walked into the paper office. "I'm serious, it's gone really down hill."

"Shut up," she kissed him again.

"Shutting up," he nodded. "You're very pretty."

"Better," she nodded. "You came early."

"I told you I would," he smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled. He kissed her again. "Dean," she mumbled.

"So, did Cal take notes for me?" He said. "Or will I be behind tonight?"

"Oh, Cal didn't um," Trina said. "I mean, there was just this Blake guy who one of the committee members knew who filled in. Cal was busy."

"Too busy for you girls?" Dean said. Trina nodded. "What was he doing, transporting organs to sick children?"

"No he was with _Carmen," _she mumbled. He looked at her. "She just seems so,"

"Sexy?" Dean tried.

"Fake!" Trina said.

"Oh, right," he nodded.

"And she's only fourteen, you're not allowed to think she's sexy!" Trina said.

"You were only fourteen when I met you," he pointed out. She frowned. "You don't like that answer."

"No I don't," she shook her head. "And maybe it's not her exactly, it's what Cal's like when he's with her, they're all giggly and whispery and the whole _actor _thing is just blech…"

"And it's different from you and your mom forcing him to be a model how?" Dean laughed. She scowled at him.

"You're my boyfriend!" She said. "You're supposed to support me!"

"I'm sorry, baby," he kissed her, "but you know I have a no supporting crazy women policy. It's why I'm barely speaking to my sister at the moment, and why Bella and I fight so often."

"Fine," she said. "You can go to Aunt Cassie and Uncle Rick's tonight then, because I have a no sharing my bed with boyfriends who don't support me policy."

"Dean?" Bella said peaking in. "Hi Trina."

"He's all yours," Trina said sitting down at a computer. Bella grinned and dragged him outside. He laughed when she hugged him tightly.

"What's the deal Riley?" He said.

"I just miss you so much," she mumbled. "Chicago's too far away, you should transfer next year and go to Georgetown with me."

"Alright then," he laughed and they started walking, her arm laced through his. A few freshmen sent them odd looks, but no upper classmen did, except the few that were saying hi to Dean, or nervous because they still owed him money. Seeing Bella Riley and Dean Norris together was so common to them. She started chattering to cover how unhappy she was, and he saw through it immediately. "Annabelle," he said seriously. She looked at him, startled by his tone, and the use of her full name, "you need to take him back." Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me!" She said. "I do not need to do anything."

"Don't you want him?" He asked. She swallowed. "I know you still love him honey."

"Even if I do," she said simply, "I'm not one hundred percent sure he wants me back." Dean frowned. Bella and Gordon had been his greatest brain child. He felt responsible for both of them. He kissed her forehead.

"Of course he does," he said.

"So why's Trina mad at you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh I didn't take her side on something," he shrugged. She raised her eyebrows. "Cal's girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah," Bella nodded. "Carmen, they hate her."

"Why?" He said. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Well, she is," she laughed. "But Cal hated you at first, and Hunter, and definitely Eddie, and Kevin. I hated Trina a little bit when she took you away from me."

"You begged me to date Trina!" He said. She nodded. "You people get stranger and stranger every time I hear something different."

"Hey, in three weeks your brother is going to be one of us people," she pointed out. He laughed. "How's Lizzie?"

"Bad," he frowned. "You know that jerk off who slept with Connie and never called her?" Bella nodded. She remembered the yelling Tony and TJ had done about it very clearly, even if Donovan McQueen himself was a bit foggy. "He's working in Arizona now and they're involved. She might bring him to the wedding."

"Oh wow," Bella sighed. "I thought my love life was complicated."

* * *

"Mike?" A hostess walked into the office where he was going over some books. "Phone for you."

"Thanks," Mikey nodded and picked it up. She smiled and walked out. He picked up the receiver. "Mike Gaffney."

"Hey, douchebag," David said. Mikey sighed. "You're coming to my wedding if I have to drive to Vegas, knock you out and put you in my trunk."

"Dave, I can't," he shook his head. "I'm happy for you two, but don't ask me to watch it happen." David swallowed.

"I don't get it," he said. "I mean, you've got a good thing with Denise." Mike smiled.

"She's not Evie," he shook his head. "And honestly? The less I see of her the better."

"So this is it then?" David said. "I lose my little sister and my best friend to the desert?" Mikey swallowed.

"I don't know," he said, "maybe someday I'll be alright, but for now I just can't. It's not fair to you guys and it's really not fair to Denise. I gotta go, I'm at work."

"Sure," David nodded.

* * *

Denise swallowed, she hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation, she'd just come to say hello and heard it. But she'd certainly heard enough. She wiped the tears coming to her eyes and headed back to their apartment to pack.

* * *

Connie giggled sitting at a large table in her parents' library as Tony kissed her neck.

"Tony," she mumbled, "we're not here for that. We're here to get away from our distractions and study!"

"Mm, your neck is so soft," he whispered. "And that is distracting."

"So I'll go put a turtle neck on," she said playfully.

"No," he said, "you absolutely will not do that." He moved up to her ear and started sucking gently on the lobe. She closed her eyes and groaned. He put his hand under her tee shirt. "That couch looks awfully comfy."

"Tony," she shook her head. "No," she pulled away.

"You know, we haven't," he said. "Since the boat."

"And we're not going to," she said. "You're going to go to Minnesota in a few weeks, to the wedding and tell Lizzie how you feel and everything is going to be normal again."

"Normal means you alone," he said. She nodded. "I don't like that plan."

"You can't have us both," she whispered. "And you don't really want me."

"Of course I do," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"No," she said. "You don't, not really. Theoretically you do, you want my body, which is flattering, you want the steadiness, which is understandable." He looked at her. "And I'm not stupid, you want this."

"What this?" He asked.

"This," she said. "The Vanderbilt thing." He swallowed. "I get that. But I'm not going to be one of those girls. My mom and dad broke that cycle, and I'm not starting it up again. I'm not settling for a guy who cares for me, and wants this life. I want to be in love again, Tony, and I will be." He looked at her.

"Why not with me?" He said. "Why never me? We were fourteen, and I wanted it to be you, I was only even with Lizzie because,"

"I don't know why it was never you!" She sighed. "But it just never was. I never felt that way about to, and I've tried for the last year." He looked at her. "I just don't." He swallowed and put his books away. "Tony! Where are you going?"

"Back to school," he shrugged. "I study better by myself."

"Tony, don't," she said. "Please, I mean, you're still my best friend, you'll always be!"

"Connie," he said. "I just can't, OK?" She nodded and he marched out and Logan walked in after a minute.

"Tony left," Logan said. Connie nodded, still stunned. "Are you alright?" She nodded again. "Connie," he sat down.

"Dad, I'm OK," she said. "He just wasn't feeling well." She stood up and started straightening her books.

"Are you dating him?" Logan said. She shook her head. "Then what did you do in Florida?"

"Daddy!" She turned around. He smiled. "It's complicated, ever since things went south between him and Liz, he's been," she shook her head. "He wants me to save him, and I'm not interested in that kind of relationship."

"With Tony?" Logan asked.

"With anyone," she shook her head. "It's not supposed to be like that."

"And you're the expert on this kind of thing?" Logan laughed.

"I've had more relationships than he has," she said, her nose in the air. He nodded. "Honestly, Daddy, you can't want me to be with someone who used me for sex while he was waiting around for his ex girlfriend!"

"I don't know that that's what it is Connie," he said. "I mean your mom and I,"

"Oh God, I know," she groaned, "she was engaged to Grant Nichols, but then she edited Uncle Scottie's book, I _know. _But it's not like that with Tony, I just don't love him. And I told him that from the beginning and he doesn't love me either, he's just a selfish little boy who doesn't want to be alone."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Prove it All Night

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_You hear their voices telling you not to go  
They made their choices and they'll never know  
What it means to steal, to cheat, to lie  
What it's like to live and die…

* * *

_

Mike walked in to the large apartment that he and Denise had been sharing for the pat few months. During the day the sun filled it, because there were tons of windows. Now, in the middle of the night the lights of the strip were twinkling in the distance.

"Denise?" He called out. She didn't answer. He put his keys down and walked back into the bedroom. She was folding clothes and putting them into a suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Home," she said simply. He stared at her.

"To LA for a while?" He asked. "Are you recording again?"

"Not to LA," she said. "I'm going to North Carolina."

"Is your Mom OK?" He asked. She nodded. "So then, why are you going home?"

"Because I don't know where else to go," she said. He swallowed. "I can't go back to LA, there's not really anything there for me until I have enough material for a new album and I don't."

"Denise," he said. "Did I miss something? Did we break up while I was at work?"

"Why don't you call Evie and ask her?" She said sharply. He looked at her. That she was using his pet name for Eva worried him.

"Can you back up a step, please?" He said. She sighed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Nothing I didn't know about at least, I just realized I can't do this anymore." He looked at her. "You're still in love with her and I can't pretend that you aren't anymore." He put his hands around her face. "Mike," she said softly.

"Don't go," he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I love you, I do." She pressed her head against his chest. "Please don't go." She felt him start to tremble.

"I have to," she said. "I love you so much." They kissed. "No," she pushed at his chest but he didn't let go and then kissed her again.

"Don't leave me," he said. "I'll do whatever it takes, honey, just stay."

"I need to at least clear my head," she said softly. "And home's good for that." She kissed him on the cheek. "Please change your mind about the wedding. I really think you'll regret not going." She pulled away and shut her suitcase and walked out. Mikey stood stunned and afraid. No one had ever stood by him like Denise and the thought of life without her was too overwhelming.

* * *

Stephanie Gaffney took a deep breath and raised up on her toes. The ache was already starting, but the man in the front of the room was counting off and she could see her classmates placid and unflinching. She wasn't out of shape, she'd been dancing more than ever lately, she couldn't understand why this was so hard. Then her knee gave out and she collapsed. She screamed.

"Stephanie!" Petra, one of her classmates rushed over as the teacher walked over. This was odd, Stephanie wasn't a complainer. "Are you alright?"

"My knee," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, more from fear than anything else. What if this was it? Every dancer had that fear when injury came.

"Get her to a hospital." The teacher said. One of the male dancers swept her off her feet and carried her out. She started to choke and sob, Petra followed her out too.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head. "Stephie, you'll be fine."

"Of course you will," Petra nodded. "Do you want me to call TJ?" She nodded.

* * *

Less than an hour later TJ walked into the hospital where Stephanie was lying in bed.

"Stephie," he whispered sitting down and taking her hand. She pulled it away.

"It's over," she mumbled. He stared at her. "I tore my ACL, I'll be out for six months at least,"

"You can come back," he said. "People come back from this kind of thing." She shook her head. "They can't take dancing away from you." She closed her eyes. "Honey, don't shut down, talk to me. What's going on in your head right now?"

"I was distracted," she mumbled. He sighed. "Mikey called earlier, Denise left him, and that's where my head was, I wasn't focusing."

"Stephanie, your knee gave out, even if you had been focusing," he shook his head and then took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I'm calling Gabby!" He said simply

"No!" She shook her head. "No, I'll call her, when I know more. I don't want her to worry about me." He nodded.

"Is Mike alright?" He asked. She swallowed.

"He sounded sort of, dead," she said softly. "There wasn't any emotion to it. Denise moved out, she said I'm still in love with Evie." TJ swallowed. "I don't think he'll do well, with being left. I should go out there."

"You'll see him at the wedding," TJ said.

"He's not going to the wedding," she shook her head. "He's in love with the bride, TJ!" He kissed her. "What if I never dance again?"

"You will dance again," he said simply. "And Mike will be fine." He kissed her. "I love you."

"You say that now, but maybe one day you decide you can't take Aaron and then you leave me," she mumbled. He laughed.

"I promise I won't leave you for that reason," he said and climbed into bed with her. He pressed his forehead to her back. It was an old, comfortable position that felt right.

"Promise not to leave at all," she whispered.

"I promise," he said.

* * *

Denise stepped off of the plane and wandered quietly around Wilmington, North Carolina, dragging her suitcase behind her. She walked into a coffee shop where she was going to meet her mother before going home.

"Oh my God!" The waitress said walking over. Denise smiled. "Well, local celebrities get free coffee."

"Thanks Terry," she said with a grin. "Is Mama here?"

"Not yet honey," Terry shook her head. "I didn't realize you were coming home." She poured Denise a cup who shrugged. "Did you realize that you were coming home?"

"Not exactly," Denise shook her head. "It's complicated."

"Hey Terry, sorry I'm late," a guy walked in and Denise turned. "Denise?"

"Hi Shawn," she said softly. Terry swallowed. "You work here now?"

"Again," he said. "I work here again. I worked here in high school." She swallowed. "I thought you were living in Vegas with that trust fund guy."

"Mike's not a," she sighed. "I'm just home for a while." He nodded. "My mom's meeting me here. I guess I didn't realize you were still in town."

"That agent of yours is good," he shrugged. "I'm basically black balled." She shrugged.

"Serves you right," Terry said. "You have tables." He rolled his eyes and walked away. "I didn't want to rehire him, but it's so pathetic. Plus he plays on Friday nights. The high school kids get a kick out of it. If you play they might actually die."

"I'm not playing," Denise said. "That's not why I'm here."

"He dumped you didn't he?" Terry said. Denise looked at her. "The restaurateur?"

"I hate that word," Denise said. "No, he didn't, I left. I left him." She swallowed. "It's bad. I was so sure and then it was just over."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Eva asked walking into David's house and seeing him packing.

"Colorado," he said. "Seeing Patrick and then I'm driving to Vegas."

"Bachelor party?" She asked. He shook his head. "You're going to see him?"

"Denise moved out," he said softly. "He needs someone." She sighed and kissed him.

"I wonder why she didn't call me," she whispered. "I should call her."

"Evie, don't," he said. "She called me."

"_She _called you?" She said. He nodded. "I don't understand, why didn't she call me? I mean," he looked at her. "She left because of me."

"Eva, you know it's not that simple," he said. "She loves you, she loves Mike, she just can't deal with it any more."

"How do you do it?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's different," he shrugged. "You chose me. He never chose her." She sat down. "Tell Bella and the girls, I'm sorry OK?"

"You won't be back?" She asked. He shook his head. She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I'll call when I land, OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "Tell Patrick I say hi." He nodded.

* * *

Bella stood off to the side in the ball room watching the girls practice. She stared so hard at Elisa as she dipped down low into a curtsey in front of Hunter. She swallowed, too envious. Elisa didn't see it, the adoration in Hunter's eyes, or maybe she did and ignored it.

"Bella," one of the mothers walked over. "We called for some take out for everyone. Do you mind picking it up?"

"Of course not," she said. "It's why I'm here."

"Great, you know Mickey's diner don't you?" She asked. Bella swallowed.

"Yeah, I know it," she said. The mother nodded and handed her a credit card. "I'll be back." She got into her car and drove. She swallowed sitting in the parking lot and looking in the window. There was Gordon, clearing tables. She hugged herself and then walked in. Gordon dropped his box. She giggled in spite of herself at the clumsy look on his face.

"Bella," he said. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "I have to pick up a giant take out order."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Sure."

"I didn't see your car," she said.

"I'm not allowed to drive anymore," he said. "Almost killing you and everything."

"Sure," she said. "That makes sense."

"I'll get the takeout," he said. She nodded and he walked into the back. He came back with a large box. "So what's this for?"

"Hungry debutantes," she raised her eyebrows. He laughed. "You should come this weekend."

"Nah," he said. "Not a good scene for me, plus Dean and Kevin said they'd kill me." She laughed.

"Well, thanks," she said picking up the box. "I'll see you." He nodded. She turned and then stopped and put it back down and walked over and kissed him, standing on her tip toes.

"Bella," he said.

"Sorry, I guess, I shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "You're very kissable."

"Yeah, you too," he said softly. "I miss you."

"I don't miss you," she whispered. He looked at her. "I mean, I do, but I don't let myself."

"And how exactly do you prevent it?" He laughed.

"I imagine you," she said. He raised his eyebrows. "And we talk."

"You imagine me?" He said. She nodded, "and you talk to yourself?"

"No, I talk to you," she said. "And you talk back. You call me Leigh and you," he kissed her cutting her off. "Imaginary you doesn't do that."

"Good," he smirked. "I wouldn't want to be jealous of him."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Working My Way Back To You

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Working my way back to you babe,  
With a burning love inside  
I'm working my way back to you babe,  
And the happiness that died  
I let it get away…

* * *

_

Mike slouched out of bed hearing a knock on the door. He didn't know who'd be there. He didn't have any friends in Vegas, and apparently Stephanie was having knee surgery, which terrified him. He didn't have to be at work for another two hours, so it wasn't anyone from there. He opened the door.

"I have scotch and a dime bag from Patrick," David said walking in. "But I don't recommend getting high right now."

"What are you doing here?" Mike scratched his head.

"I'm comforting you," David said. "I think this is how it's done."

"You live in Minnesota," Mike said, still confused. David nodded. "Plus, twenty four hours ago I said I was in love with your fiancée and I didn't want to see either of you."

"Yeah, but back then you had a girlfriend to lean on," David shrugged. "I've noticed something about you, Mike, you don't do alone real good."

"Wait," Mike said. "How did you know I was alone?"

"Oh Denise called me," David said casually.

"She called _you?" _Mike laughed. "Not Evie?"

"Why is this so surprising to people?" He said. "We talk, me and Denise, we're friends! We have a lot in common, we're both musicians, we were both raised by single parents. We both have to deal with you and Eva and your bullshit."

"Alright," Mike said. "Fine," he sat down. "I can't drink or get high. I have to go to work."

"Oh, right," David said. "You run a nightclub."

"It's a restaurant and lounge," Mike said, "and while, yeah I can have a drink or two while I'm working getting wasted with you is different."

"You know I'm getting married in three weeks, do you now what this trip should be?" David said.

"So call your uncle and your brother and have a bachelor party," Mike shook his head. "I'm not stopping you."

"My brother is in Minnesota for that whole debutante thing," David said. Mike's eyes got big. "What?"

"That's this weekend?" He said. David nodded. "Oh, good my tickets not until tomorrow."

"Wait, you're going to that, but you're skipping my wedding?" David frowned.

"I wasn't going to," he shook his head. "But then Stephie," he shrugged. David looked at him. "She blew her knee out." David looked at him. "It's not a good week for the Gaffneys."

"Is she OK?" David said.

"She might not be able to dance anymore," Mike shook his head. "So no, she's not OK."

* * *

Bella smiled, her head resting on Gordon's chest, as they lay in the middle of the football field. She had his letterman's jacket over her shoulders.

"Gordon," she whispered.

"Mm," he said, tracing his finger in a zig zag on her back.

"You are real, aren't you?" She whispered. He laughed.

"Yes baby," he whispered, "I'm real." She smiled and they kissed softly. "I'm gonna miss this field."

"Mm, me too," she yawned. "You know, you almost lost your virginity here."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But then you had to be all 'Sex can fuck up a good relationship!'" He imitated her. She giggled and swatted him on the chest. "It didn't, by the way."

"Sex didn't," she said. "But something did." He nodded and rested his chin on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "You seem different."

"Bad different?" She asked.

"No," he said, "just different, lighter."

"Can we be in love again?" She said. He kissed her.

"I was never out of love," he said. She smiled.

"Me neither," she said.

* * *

Anne sat at dinner with Tammy and Steve, pushing her food around.

"Are you nervous?" Tammy asked. Anne shook her head. "Oh my God! Are you pregnant?"

"Tam," Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's a fair question!" Tammy said.

"I'm not pregnant," Anne rolled her eyes. "Kevin's just being," she rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"What'd I miss?" Cal said sitting down.

"You're late," Tammy said. "Where were you?"

"I was with Carmen," he said. "Rehearsing."

"Sure," Anne mumbled. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Aw, I can just feel the love between you two right now," Steve said. "Your mom just asked Anne out of the blue if she's pregnant."

"Oh," Cal said. "She hates my girlfriend."

"I also picked up on that," Steve said. "Why do you hate Cal's girlfriend, Anne?"

"Because she's a big fat phony," Anne said. "And she's turning Cal into one."

"Carmen is not a phony!" Cal said. "She's just enigmatic."

"No, Elisa's enigmatic," Anne said. "Bella, maybe, but Carmen is just a phony."

"Aw, I missed this," Tammy smiled. "I don't think we should have set them away."

"He didn't want to in the first place," the twins said in unison.

"Hey," Steve said, pointing at them. "No creepy twin thing while we're eating!"

* * *

Carmen walked across campus, bouncy with happiness and she stopped overhearing someone on the phone.

"Non, Aubela," the voice was male, "I didn't _say," _she stopped. "Anne no es el que me dijo que debía ir a Washington. Sé que Roosevelt una buena escuela, pero mis padres," it was Kevin Reed. "Alright, I love you too," he sighed and hung up and turned. "Do you need something?"

"You speak Spanish?" She said, following him as he walked away.

"Why does everyone think I'm some kind of mental deficient?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I speak Spanish, with my mom and my grandma."

"But your name is Kevin Reed," she cocked her head.

"Yeah," he said, "and my mother's name is Tanya Suarez. You're not the only latino in Eden Hall, Mendoza." She looked at him agape. "I should go."

"Wait!" She said, he turned and looked at her. "Pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar."

"Carmen," he said. "Your boyfriend is my girlfriend's twin brother and this is the longest conversation we've ever had." She sighed. "Back when you thought that my tan came from a UV lamp," she kept staring at him, "you didn't want to talk to me. Let's keep it that way."

"But," she swallowed, "I mean,"

"Look," he said. "This doesn't mean we've all of a sudden got something in common. I don't really identify myself that way. I'm from Boston, my mom's from Chicago. And Anne doesn't particularly like you and she's already kinda pissed at me right now." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "See you around." He walked away and Carmen stood flabbergasted.

* * *

That night Denise sat out on a river behind her childhood home, her feet dangling in the water. Growing up in Wilmington, it wasn't hard to want to be a star. She'd only been a little kid, but she remembered walking around town and catching glimpses of Sophia Busch and Chad Michael Murray, and wanting to be them.

"Hey," she turned around at the sound of Shawn's voice.

"Go away," she said. He didn't, instead he sat down. "Shawn, I don't want to talk to you."

"So don't talk," he said. "I'll just sit." She looked at him and laughed. "How long are you going to punish me for something I did was I was seventeen?"

"Shawn," she looked at him. "It's not like you stood me up at the prom! You took seven songs that I wrote, and I didn't even get a liner note!"

"You've done OK for yourself," he argued. "Besides, nothing that we wrote would fit in on that piece of crap you called a first effort."

"I had to start from scratch!" She said. "With a label that expected me to record in eight weeks, I did pretty damn well."

"Then you and that guy," he said. "I couldn't even do my grocery shopping without seeing you two all over the tabloids."

"Please, we rarely made the tabloids," she said.

"Made?" He said. "It's over then?"

"It's sort of in a transitional stage right now," she mumbled. He looked at her. "I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Do you have someone else to talk about it with?" He asked. "And your mom doesn't count." She laughed. "I kind of miss you." He slid his arm around her.

"Shawn," she whispered, "don't do this."

"Don't do what?" He whispered and kissed her.

* * *

Elisa and Hunter lay on his bed kissing. She pushed herself on top of him and started grinding.

"Elisa," he whispered as she kissed his neck. "Baby, whoa," he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She said. "Kiss me."

"Don't you have to see your parents tonight?" He asked.

"You're asking about my parents?" She said. "_Now?"_ He nodded. "Hunter, I'm straddling you, and my bra is on your floor, and you're talking about my parents. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Elisa," he said. "I just don't want us to do something stupid."

"We're sixteen," she said. "This is when we're supposed to do something stupid!" She rolled off of him and crossed her arms. He sighed and looked at her. "Do you love me?"

"Elisa," he said and kissed her. "Of course I love you."

"Do you want me?" She asked. He looked at her. He was terrified by how much he wanted her. He knew that if he didn't keep her at arms length the way he did, he'd be consumed by her.

"I need you," he whispered. "But just, maybe not tonight."

"Not last night either," she said, sitting up, "or before break, or on Valentine's day." He looked at her. "When you were with Anne was it like this?"

"No," he whispered. "It wasn't." She nodded. "Did you throw yourself at Eddie like this?"

"With Eddie I didn't have to," she said sharply. "He never had your problem." She marched out.

"Yeah, well," he shouted after her, "he couldn't close the deal either!" He slammed the door. After a minute he walked outside, he noticed Eddie heading towards the dorm. "Hey!" He ran up to him.

"Um, hi Hunter," Eddie said. "Can I help you?"

"Why didn't you have sex with her?" Hunter asked. Eddie stared at him. "I mean, you had the chance, why didn't you?"

"Because she was too young," he shrugged. "What's your excuse?"

"She's too," he said. "She's perfect." Eddie smiled.

"That was part of my problem too," Eddie said softly. "She's not though. And she works at it." Hunter looked down. "I shouldn't have let her get away." He looked at Hunter. "You definitely shouldn't."

* * *

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Love The One You're With

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Well there's a rose in the fisted glove__  
__And eagle flies with the dove__  
__And if you can't be with the one you love honey__  
__Love the one you're with

* * *

_

Denise stirred and snuggled happily, burying her head in the chest of the man holding her. She'd spent so much time hating Shawn, that she'd almost forgotten all the reasons she loved him. But when he'd sat with her the night before they'd come back, sort of. And when he kissed her there hadn't been a sort.

"Denise," her mother walked in, "baby, I thought maybe today we could," Denise and Shawn both sit up. "Morning."

"Good morning Ms. Ramsey," Shawn mumbled. "I should get going, Terry'll be waiting for me." Denise nodded and he kissed her. "I'll call, OK?"

"OK," she nodded. He smiled at Ms. Ramsey and walked out. "Morning Mama," she popped out of bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm a little confused," she said. "Did Shawn stay over?"

"Of course," Denise said. "It was like two in the morning when we were done, it didn't make much sense for him to go home."

"Denise, you're a grown woman, it's not my place to criticize," she said simply. Denise looked at her. "But I'm not sure sleeping with Shawn is the best way to patch things up with Mike."

"Who said I wanted to patch things up with Mike?" Denise frowned. Her mother sighed. "Well, maybe I do, but since I haven't heard from him, I don't see why I will."

"Honey, just because things have been hard lately," her mother said, "doesn't mean they'll stay that way. Relationships are difficult, if you run away every time you two disagree."

"Mom, this wasn't a fight," Denise shook her head. "He's in love with someone else. I knew it when we started, and I thought that he'd grow out of it and he didn't, so I left."

"Oh," she said. "Listen, I told the booker down at Treble that you'd play there next week."

"Mama," Denise sighed.

"You said you wanted to try out the new material before handing it to the record company, what better place?" She asked. Denise looked at her. "You don't have to, but if you're gonna be home, you might as well make the best of it."

"Maybe we can do a Frayed Edges reunion," Denise said.

"I don't think anyone wants that," her mother said. Denise laughed. "Shawn's not the town golden boy anymore. No one's forgiven him for what he did, except maybe you." Denise sighed.

"I haven't forgiven him," Denise shook her head. "I won't ever, but last night felt good, like old times."

* * *

Elisa sat quietly as Julie brushed her hair.

"Are you OK?" Julie asked. Elisa nodded. "What's wrong sweetie? Are you nervous about tonight?" Elisa shook her head. "Well, what is it?" She sat down. "Are you worried about Stephie? She'll be OK, you know, Gabrielle said that she'll be able to recover." Elisa burst into tears. "Oh, God," Julie hugged her. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Elisa said, "Oh God! Mommy, he didn't do anything except try to love me."

"Try to?" Julie laughed, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't," Elisa said softly, "I mean, he says he does, but he doesn't. He loves Anne, he's always loved Anne! And Eddie will always love Bella and not me, and I'll always be second best, even you and Daddy, you had Stephie and Mikey, and," Julie looked at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You are not second best," Julie said. Elisa looked at her. "You are my daughter, and I love you." Elisa nodded. "If Hunter doesn't love you back then you shouldn't be with him." She wiped her eyes. "Just get through tonight OK?" She whispered. "Smile, be graceful, make your father happy," Elisa laughed. "And then we'll deal with everything else tomorrow." Julie kissed her forehead.

"OK," Elisa whispered. Julie went back to her hair and started pinning it up in curlers. Julie swallowed, she wanted to protect her soft hearted daughter from this, but she knew she couldn't.

"So, are you still going to live in Boston this summer or will you come to Vegas with me?" Julie asked

"I don't know," Elisa said. "I guess I'll see."

* * *

Bella giggled looking in the mirror and twirling as she put on her understated blue dress. She looked as light as she felt. She still hadn't been able to talk Gordon into coming tonight, but she didn't care. He loved her, wanted her. They'd kissed a lot over the past twenty four hours. But just kissed, and talked. The sex would come, she knew it would, there was no reason to rush it.

"Knock knock," Eddie said walking in.

"Hey," she smiled. Ever since Christmas, when everything between them had come to a head, they'd become easy around each other. They would never have the kind of friendship where they could be unguarded or vulnerable together, but they could be around each other without fear now.

"You look gorgeous," he smiled and kissed both of her cheeks.

"I try," she said bouncing over to her vanity and putting her lipstick on. "Thanks for driving me over. Erica really didn't mind?"

"Uh, Erica decided not to come, actually," he shrugged. "She said it was too weird, tonight's such a big night for you and Ellie and all."

"Oh sure," she nodded. "Well, Gordon didn't want to come either, so I guess you're my date."

"Wait," he said as they walked down the hallway. "Are you back with him?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Last night," she said. "We ran into each other and had a long talk." He nodded. "Hey, you know, we've never talked about next year!"

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, well, you know Michigan."

"You are going to Michigan?" She said. He nodded. "God your dad must be so happy! No one in my family understands why I didn't decide to go to either Minnesota or Yale."

"TJ didn't choose either of those," he said.

"TJ chose Stephie," she shrugged. "Georgetown is a boy free choice." He laughed. "Well, except Kevin." He nodded, he felt so out of step with her short hand, but it didn't feel wrong, for once. "Eddie," she said softly.

"Uh huh," he said, opening her car door.

"I'm glad that we've found a way to be friends," she said softly.

"Yeah," he smiled and hugged her. "Me too." She beamed up at him. "So," he opened the door for her and she got in. "You're back with Conway, huh?"

"Yes," she said. He nodded. "And before you start making your judgy face remember that you're dating Erica Faber."

"No judgy face," he shook his head. "You were happy with him. I want you to be happy." She smiled.

"I want you to be happy too," she said softly. He nodded. "I'm glad you've found someone."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Right."

* * *

Kelly Riley Vanderbilt looked on quietly as her daughter got dressed. She'd always seen very little of herself in her daughter. She was so much like her father.

"What?" Trina said turning.

"Nothing," Kelly laughed. "You look beautiful." Trina smiled. "Are you excited?"

"More like terrified," Trina shook her head. "And do I really have to do this again this summer?"

"No," Kelly said. "Stamford DAR is next summer, and you know your Grandma Kat will make life hell if you don't do it." Trina nodded.

"I don't know if I could convince Dean to do it all again," Trina said softly. Kelly hugged her. "I did this for you."

"I know," Kelly smiled, "and I really appreciate it." Trina smiled. "And I think that you would be able to convince Dean again. I think you're Riley enough for that at least. I certainly would have been able to convince his Uncle Dean," she sat on the bed, her simple midnight blue gown spreading. Trina made a confused faced. "Right, never mind."

"Oh my God, Mom!" She said. "Please tell me that you and Dean Portman never," Kelly shrugged. "Ugh," Trina shuddered. "When?"

"Between Daddy and Liam," Kelly laughed. "It was just once, honey."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Trina gagged.

"Don't be silly," Kelly said. "You're a debutante now; you can't throw up _before _dinner."

* * *

Stephanie sat quietly with her leg up as little Adelle Germaine showed her that she had learned her basic positions. Stephanie smiled and nodded, and applauded when necessary.

"Adelle, that's enough," Gabrielle said simply, walking in with a tray of tea. "I want to talk to Stephie on my own, for a little bit."

"You're doing very well, Adelle," Stephie smiled. "Maybe someday you'll go to Julliard like me, or Paris like your Mom."

"I hope so," Adelle nodded and hugged her. "I'm glad you came to visit."

"Mm, me too," Stephie smiled holding the little girl for a second. Then Adelle padded away and Gabrielle sat down. "Are you very disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed?" Gabrielle said. "Why on earth would I be disappointed in you? Your career isn't over yet, if I have to drag you back here and rehab you myself!" Stephanie looked at her old teacher. "Honestly Stephie, the melodramatic mopey thing doesn't look good on you." Stephanie laughed. "What did your sister say?"

"If I'm not going to dance I should go to USC and join her sorority," Stephanie shrugged.

"It always seemed somehow off to me that Julie was a sorority girl," Gabrielle laughed. Guy walked in and stopped. "Hey honey," he kissed her.

"Hi," he said. "Hi Stephanie," he said.

"Hi Mr. Germaine," she said and waved.

"How's your knee?" He asked.

"It hurts," she shrugged.

"I broke my arm in three places one time," he said. "That really sucked."

"Thank you Guy," Gabrielle nodded. "That was helpful."

"I try," he nodded. "It's good to see you Stephie."

"You too," she laughed. "Your wife is trying to convince me not to quit."

"Ah, she's trying to live vicariously through you," Guy said. Stephanie laughed and hugged him. "How's your brother doing out there in Nevada?"

"He's doing alright," Stephanie said softly.

"Hey, Guy," Gordon walked into the house, "I really don't want to be home right now, is it OK with you if I hang out here," he stopped. "Stephanie?"

"Hi Gordon," she said. "I should probably go get changed anyway. Thanks, Gabby," she hugged her.

"Anything you need," Gabrielle said, "even if it's a kick in the ass, it's what teachers are for."

"I know," Stephanie said. "Bye," she limped off.

"What's going on with her?" Gordon asked.

"She blew out her knee," Gabrielle shook her head.

"Bella didn't say anything," Gordon frowned and then stopped as his godparents stared at him, he smiled.

"Did you say Bella?" Gabrielle said. He nodded. "You two are speaking again?"

"We're back together," he grinned. "I haven't told Mom and Dad yet so don't."

"So then why aren't you at the cotillion?" Guy asked. Gordon stared at him. "Half the team is escorting girls, I listen."

"I don't know," Gordon shrugged. "It just didn't feel right. Plus I don't have a tux."

"Oh," Gabrielle said. "Well, Adelle's upstairs, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Gordon nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. The Last Polka

**A/N: Sorry about the wait between chapters. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter gets a little dark, but I've got some comic relief in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the Cal's parting shot goes to "Top Gun." Because it just worked.

* * *

**

_Sha la la, sha la la lo li__  
__The end is growing near__  
__We're treading water now__  
__And holding back our tears__  
__And the day is rising__  
__We're sinking sha la la lo li

* * *

_

"I look like an idiot," Kevin mumbled as Bella tied his bow tie.

"You do not," she said. "You look dashing." He looked at her. "I can't believe that you can't tie this thing."

"Maybe I just wanted your hands all over me," he said and winked. She laughed and shook her head. "Now that you and Gordon are official again, I'm going to have to give up on my evil plan to get you into my bed while we're in DC."

"God, I was really looking forward to that," she shook her head. He smiled. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet to do this for her, you know."

"I love her," he shrugged. "But I'm just going to have to get over it."

"You know, Anne's not always the most, well," Bella bit her bottom lip, "I guess consistent is the right word. If you only knew how many times she swore to never talk to me again growing up."

"Maybe if I'd gone with you that night," he shook his head. Bella smiled softly. Since becoming actual friends after her relationship with Gordon they'd teased each other about the night when they'd kissed, right after he broke up with Connie Vanderbilt, but she'd never noticed the look of sadness in his eyes before, the longing. She was sure it had to be that he was just wishing away the situation with Anne. He didn't actually _want _her. Did he? She swallowed and looked up at him as he put his arms around her waist. "I think that maybe I could have been in love with you," he whispered. "I think that maybe," he choked.

"Oh _Kevin," _she sighed. "You know we couldn't, not now!" He brushed her hair out of her face. "Couldn't you have decided that you could love me, oh say, two months ago? _Before _I knew Gordon still loved me?"

"Yeah," he said. "But South Bend is a long way from Washington." She looked at him.

"Not far enough," she said. "And even if," she swallowed and stopped and looked into his eyes, he looked dazed. "Oh God," she pushed away. "You're drunk!" He smirked.

"In vino veritas," he whispered.

"Drink a little more after the ceremony and _forget _we had this conversation," she said, coming just short of slapping him across the face. "I won't tell Gordon any of it." She turned on her heel and walked away her nose in the air.

"She won't tell Gordon," he said to himself, "but what about," he swallowed, "Bella," he called after her, "don't tell Anne either!"

"Don't tell Anne what?" Cal walked over to him, holding Carmen Mendoza's hand. Carmen was looking sheepishly at the floor, or a corner, anywhere but at Kevin. He felt kind of bad about how he'd treated her.

"Uh, that I got her a present," Kevin said. It wasn't a lie, he had gotten Anne a present. Cal raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure he believed him. "It's a surprise OK?"

"Uh, OK," Cal shrugged. "The other escort guys are gathering over there."

"Super," Kevin walked away. Carmen watched him.

"Did you know he was Hispanic?" Carmen said once he was out of earshot. Cal looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "His mom's Puerto Rican. Why?"

"I just," she said softly, "I heard him talking to his Aubela on the phone," she said. "In Spanish, I was surprised. I thought he was Italian or Greek or something."

"Nah," Cal said, still a laugh in his voice, "Fulton's Irish, like us. It's one of those destiny things with him and my mom, or at least that's what my dad always says." Carmen nodded. "Carm, what's going on? Are you going to break my heart and steal my sister's boyfriend so that you can have beautiful dark skinned babies with Kevin?"

"No," she said softly. "It's not like that." He nodded. "I just get lonely sometimes." He looked at her.

"You have friends," he said indignantly, "and me. It's not enough?"

"No!" She said. "Not like that. I mean, you saw at Christmas what it's like for me at home, with all my cousins, and uncles, and everyone else in the neighborhood." He nodded. "And then up here it's just like me and a bunch of white kids. So, when I found out that there was someone else around who shares my culture, I got kind of excited is all, but then he got all weird about it."

"I guess, I didn't think of that," he said. "But does he really share your culture? I mean, he's half Puerto Rican from Boston and you're Cuban from Miami. It's different right?"

"That isn't the point," she sighed and marched away. Cal sighed.

"I need a beer to put out these flames," he said and walked over to the bar.

* * *

Bella sat in an arm chair in a study at the club with her arms crossed, just stewing and shaking her head. Exhaling every once in a while. The mahogany door slid open and she sunk into the chair. She knew she wasn't technically supposed to be in here, it was one of those ancient traditional boys only kind of rooms. She wasn't all that surprised when the two men who walked in were her father, grandfather, uncles and Eddie's father Biff.

"Bella," Tom Riley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I um," she said. "Just needed a minute," she stood up. "Excuse me," she walked out.

"Honestly," Tom shook his head, "Ricky, she gets more like Kelly every day."

"Don't I know it," Rick sighed and shook his head. "Saw Eddie out there. You don't think," he said hopefully.

"They're not getting back together," Biff said despondent. "Eddie's made that clear. The Faber girl's not awful though. She's very friendly."

"Cal said she's a pot dealer," Steve said, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Thank you for that," Biff nodded.

"It worked out for Cassie and Ricky," Jimmy nodded, joining Steve.

"Cassie was never a dealer," Rick said. Tom was staring at them. "She wasn't."

"She did deal to us," Scooter said, "although, she didn't so much deal as hook us up."

"You three are incredibly helpful," Rick shook his head. "Couldn't the girls have married guys who didn't enjoy seeing me squirm?"

"Aw," Jimmy said, "what would have been the fun in that for me?"

* * *

"Bella," Eddie said seeing her walk out, "were you just in the scotch and cigars room?"

"Yes," she said. "I just sort of," she sighed. "Forget it, I really can't see you of all people right now." She walked past him.

"Whoa," he grabbed her wrist, "me of all people?" She looked at him and nodded. "Alright, Annabelle Leigh, spill. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said firmly. He stared her down, not letting go, "Eddie, let go, now," she said, her nostrils flaring.

"Not a chance," he said and pulled her close. "So tell me," he whispered, "Bella, baby, it's me, you're not getting away without telling me what the hell is going on." She swallowed, the way he was holding her wasn't romantic at all. It was strong, he was holding her up, same as he always had.

"Kevin sort of hit on me," she mumbled. That made him let go.

"That is ten shades of I didn't need to know!" He stepped backwards. "Does he know, I mean, about you and Conway?"

"Forget about that!" She said. "I mean, he does, but even if he didn't, he's Anne's boyfriend!"

"Well, yeah, but that's never stopped you before," he rolled his eyes, "I mean, hello!" He pointed to himself.

"OK, why am I still the bad guy for that?" She said. "Elisa stole you from me." He looked at her. "She did. Anyway, he's drunk, it's fine, I have work to do."

"He's drunk?" Eddie said. She nodded. "Why?"

"Oh God, Anne probably is too," she rolled her eyes, "she only did this to shut my grandpa up, and he only did it because he thought it might prolong their relationship a little. Like you went through mine sober?"

"The whole time," he said softly. She swallowed and looked at him. "I mean, until the champagne back at your grandparents." She blushed. "But that's because it was important to you."

"We were kind of amazing weren't we?" She said softly.

"Until the end, yeah," he said. "Bella, we've never really talked about Christmas."

"Eddie, it's kind of not a good time," she said. He smiled. "We will, I promise, once I figure out what's going on with Gordon, exactly."

"OK," he nodded. "Save a dance for me, alright?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"There will always be a dance for you," she said softly and walked away. He sucked his breath in and followed her into the ballroom, he glared at Kevin Reed, trying to hold in the urge to punch him in the face.

* * *

Elisa took a deep breath as Jimmy quietly took her arm.

"I don't understand why I'm first," she mumbled. "Shouldn't it be like, alphabetical?"

"You're a Riley," Jimmy said simply. She smiled. "Third generation trumps everything else."

"Trina is third generation too," she said, glancing behind her and seeing her cousin.

"Yes," he smiled. "But Trina's not a Riley." Elisa smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Elisa Colleen Riley," a voice called out, "daughter of James and Julia Riley, escorted by Hunter Nichols, of New York City." Elisa curtsied deeply and glanced up. He beamed at her as she stood up and she smiled back, placing her hand on his arm.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Let's just get through tonight," she said serenely. He looked at her. Get through? That didn't sound like Elisa at all. Actually it sounded a little bit like…he turned around and noticed Julie Riley's cool blue eyes staring him down. He swallowed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate it.**


	8. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Even in my heart, I see__  
__You're not being true to me__  
__Deep within my soul, I feel__  
__Nothing's like it used to be__  
__Sometimes I wish I could__  
__Turn back time__  
__Impossible as it may seem__  
__But I wish I could__  
__So bad, baby__  
__Quit playing games with my heart

* * *

_

Elisa sat quietly eating her dinner. Hunter stared at her, trying to figure out what could have possibly changed in the past twenty four hours. All he could think was that he'd pushed her away one too many times. That last night had been the last straw.

"Elisa," he said softly. She turned and looked at him, smiling softly, her face kind and graceful. He knew that face far too well, it was the one his mother so often gave his father. "Honey, can we talk?"

"Of course," she said and smiled again. "But we should probably do it outside." He nodded and they stood up walking out into the night air. "What do you want to talk about?" She said, her face still smiling but her eyes flat.

"Stop that," he said. She swallowed and let her face fall. He was angry, she'd only seen him this angry one other time. "Stop acting like my mother and tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong," she said simply. "I just realized something this week is all." He swallowed and looked at her. She looked in the window and they saw Anne laughing with a few of the other girls. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Not this again," he groaned and paced in a circle. "I love _you, _you're my girlfriend," she blinked her large blue eyes at him. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"You don't have to say it," she said simply. "It's a lie and I'm tired of being lied to. I don't want to make a scene tonight and embarrass my father, but I think after tonight it would be best if we weren't together anymore." She started to walk inside and he grabbed her arm.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"No," he said simply, "I won't, you're not getting away that easy." He pulled her close, his hands interwoven on her lower back. She squirmed a little, but he held her firmly. "I love you." He kissed her hard, she whimpered and squirmed more. It felt wrong, him kissing her like this. He never had before. She pulled away.

"Don't," she said, pushing against his chest but he kissed her again. This time, more prepared for it, it didn't feel so unnatural, she melted against him, her knees going weak. Her arms slid around his neck and she let go entirely, just letting him kiss her. "Oh Hunter," she murmured as he took a breath.

"Now," he said, his voice strong with command, still holding her close, "tonight, while everyone else is with your grandparents, we're going to go to your parents' hotel." She stared up at him. "I want you, and I'm not waiting anymore, are we clear?"

"Yes," she managed to mumble, "can you kiss me like that again?" He smiled and tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her.

"I plan on doing much more than kissing you later," he said confidently. She giggled shyly.

* * *

Eva took a sip of champagne and walked over to the table where Mikey was sitting. She sat down next to him and imitated his pose of sitting with his face in his hand. They stared at each other for a minute and then started laughing.

"God, you look like shit!" She said. He grinned.

"Thanks," he nodded. "You're too skinny." She smiled.

"How are you?" She said. He shrugged. "Please don't shut me out, Mike," she put her hand on his arm, he looked at her.

"She was always there," he said. "Everyday, she was just always," he swallowed. "And now that she's gone, I don't know what to do, it's like when my parents died except,"

"Except you know she's out there," Eva said, "and she's still not going to walk through the door." He nodded. "I'm familiar with the feeling. See there was this guy and he always promised to be there for me, and then a few months ago he just freaked out and bailed on me, and said he wouldn't come to my wedding." He looked at her and smiled.

"Any chance this jackass is someone I know?" He said. She laughed. "I just can't, Evie," he sighed. "Now, I mean, now that I've seen you and talked to David, I can handle it." She smiled, and exhaled, feeling a weight off of her shoulders. "But I can't see her. Not like this."

"It's three weeks from now," Eva said. "You'll have it more together by then."

"Maybe," he said.

"Or maybe you should go see her," she said softly. "Maybe she should see that you're a mess. You were not this much of a mess when we ended." He nodded. "How's Stephie doing?" She asked as their younger siblings held each other and danced.

"She's terrified," he shook his head. "I don't blame her, although apparently Mrs. Germaine said it's not the end."

"That's good," Eva said, shuddering at the thought that Stephie might lose her passion. Even the thought that she might not be able to paint anymore made her stomach ache.

"Hey," David said softly joining them. "Do you mind if I dance with my fiancée?"

"Of course not," Mikey smiled.

Denise sat quietly in her room with her guitar and a notebook. She'd written three songs in the past few days. She strummed a few chords and noted them.

"You should try a minor before the E," she looked up at a familiar voice.

"Travis," she squealed, pushing paper aside and sliding her guitar over her shoulder and hugging her old bassist. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in town," he shrugged. "Needed to see it for myself." She grinned. Travis was the exact opposite of everything the rest of them had been during their time in Frayed Edges. While she and Shawn and their drummer Ted had embraced their punk necessary wardrobe of ripped clothes and heavy jewelry, Travis had stayed ever clean and preppy, usually in jeans and a polo shirt, sometimes a button down. His red hair was buzzed, and he always had freckles. He was also brilliant and classically trained in every instrument. Actually the more she thought about it, the more she realized how alike he and David were. "I also heard it took Shawn five hours to close the deal."

"It was just sex," she groaned. "Everyone's acting like me and Shawn have never had sex before. And I've got news for you my friend, we did, a lot."

"I recall," Travis said. "I was at the prom too." She laughed. "Denise, I don't want you to fall for his shit again."

"I'm not stupid!" She said. "I'm not going to fall for anything, I mean I did tell him that I'd tell Josh to back off a little, let him get a foot in the door." Travis frowned. "I told him that before we had sex Trav, don't worry."

"I hear you're playing Treble," he said. She nodded. "Just you and your guitar or could you use some backup?" She grinned.

"I wanted to make it a Frayed Edges reunion," she said, "Mama said no, so did the new booker."

"Well, yeah," he said, "but Ted and I could really use the practice."

"Please, I'd just hold _you _back," she rolled her eyes. "Ted sucks though."

"Aw, he's gotten a little better," he grinned. "He can play things that aren't the Ramones now."

"I think I'm just going to do me and my guitar," she said. "But you'll be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he nodded and hugged her. "Now," he said picking up the guitar. "Are we jamming, or writing?"

"Trying to write," she said. "I'm not feeling particularly inspired." He played a few chords.

"I wish I could have met Mike," he said softly. She frowned. "What?"

"He's not dead, Travis," she said. "He's just not my boyfriend anymore." Travis nodded. "I hope you meet David and Eva, though, especially David, you two could talk about concertos all night." He laughed. "I'll let you play with me if you promise to sing." He groaned. "Please? My mom won't let you play with me if you don't."

"Fine," he said. "But I pick the song."

* * *

"Go fish," Adelle said as Gordon asked her for a five. He drew a card. "Gordie," he looked at her.

"Yes, Adelle," he said softly.

"Why aren't you with Bella tonight?" She asked. "Mommy said you should be."

"Well," he frowned. "Bella and me," he said, "I don't know what it is yet, exactly."

"This is the part in the movie when the boy goes to the party and tells the girl he loves her more than anybody," Adelle said. He laughed.

"You gotta stop letting Casey pick the movies kid," he rumpled her hair. Adelle giggled. "Do you really think that I should go?"

"Yup," she said. "Do you have any sixes?" He handed over the cards and she put her last three down. "I win!" He laughed.

"Congratulations," he nodded. "I'm going now."

"OK," she said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. He walked outside spinning his keys on his finger. He was allowed to drive now, sometimes, and visiting his god daughter was one of those times. But he was pretty sure that going to see Bella tonight would count as an emergency.

* * *

"I'm claiming that dance," Eddie said, walking over to Bella, who was standing with a clipboard. The band was playing "Fly Me to The Moon." She laughed.

"Fine," she said putting her clipboard down and taking his hand. He spun her in a circle and she giggled. He rested one hand on her hip and they held the other hands as she put her other hand on his upper back. It felt so normal as they swayed in time. She glanced around. "Eddie, everyone's staring."

"Of course," he said, "you're the most beautiful girl in the room." She rolled her eyes.

"God, you're soo cheesy," she said. "How was I so in love with you?" He laughed.

"Because you were such a bitch that you loved all the ego flattering," he said. She threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

Kevin watched the dance and swished his drink around in his glass.

"Hey," Anne said, running her hand onto his leg. "I'm bored, want to go someplace where you can entertain me?" He looked at her.

"Why do you have to be like that?" He asked. She pulled her hand back and looked at him.

"Like what?" She said.

"Can't you keep anything in?" He said. "Ever? I mean, God, Anne, I really don't want to have sex right now."

"Fine," she said. "Then we won't. What's wrong with you tonight? I mean, I know you didn't want to do this, but I figured we could at least like, make fun of it together."

"I'm just not feeling it OK?" He said. She looked at him.

"Are you drunk?" She said. He looked at her. "Oh my God! Kevin, my _parents _are here."

"Yes, because your parents have no idea that you drink," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, they actually think you're a good influence," she hissed. "Which is why they're so OK with us being together."

"I thought you liked that your parents hated us being together." He sneered. She frowned at him.

"Kevin, why are you acting like this?" She said. "Why are you mad at me?" Then he looked at her. Her round angel face looking at him so hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered and kissed her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just in a bad mood." She nodded and stared at her plate.

* * *

Gordon walked into the ballroom and stopped seeing Bella with her head thrown back laughing in Eddie's arms. He frowned as Eddie twirled her and she stopped seeing him. She smiled and took her hand out of Eddie's and walked over.

"You came," she whispered and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"So is it just, Bella fucks with her ex boyfriends week?" He frowned. She blinked at him.

"We were dancing," she frowned. "Just dancing. You didn't want to come!" He nodded. "God I _hate _when you do this!" She turned on her heel and walked back inside. He sighed and followed her.

"Bella," he mumbled, "baby, come on," he said, she was keeping her back firmly to him. He slid his hands onto her waist. "I just don't want you to dance with anyone but me." She smiled and turned around and kissed him softly.

"Then you should come to things when I invite you," she pounded her fist against his chest. He laughed.

"Noted," he mumbled, just happy to be holding her again.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing!**


	9. Somewhere Along The Line

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, I know I've sucked not updating! But I'm back now, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Well you used to be a friend of mine__  
__But now I understand__  
__You've been eating up inside me for some time__  
__Oh, and I know your gonna get me__  
__Somewhere along the line_

_Somewhere along the line__  
__Well I know it's just a matter of time__  
__When the fun falls through and the rent comes due__  
__Somewhere along the line

* * *

_

Kevin walked outside of the Riley's big house and saw Carmen sitting by the pool, her knees curled into her chest.

"_I'm sorry I was a jackass," _he said in Spanish. She looked at him.

"It's OK," she whispered. He sat down next to her.

"No it's not," he said. "I thought about it, and I guess, I forgot how hard it is to be a freshman." She smiled. "You miss home huh?"

"So much," she sighed. "And I mean, I love Cal, but he doesn't understand, his whole family is here."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I get that." He pushed her bangs off of her forehead. "_I always wanted a little sister."_

"_We might be related someday," _she teased. He smiled sadly. "Then again, maybe not."

"Anne's gonna break up with me after graduation," he said. "So it's not likely that we'll ever be in-laws."

"But you two aren't having problems or anything," she said. "And I would know. Cal tells me everything, and Anne tells him everything."

"My first girlfriend went to college," he said softly, "and then we fell out of love. It was tough on me, and Anne and I hooked up the first time like right after and I didn't call her for months. Plus all the stuff with our parents. I don't know." Carmen nodded. "You're easy to talk to."

"I know," she said with a smile and he laughed.

* * *

"I don't care," Rick said angrily, pacing around the library. Bella and Gordon were standing sheepishly in front of him, holding hands. "I think he should probably go."

"Daddy," Bella said calmly. "No, I'm not excluding Gordon from this."

"Mr. Riley, I," Gordon started.

"You don't speak!" Rick said. "I don't know what the point of this conversation was."

"The point," Gordon said more firmly, "was that I respect your rules and I respect you, but I love Bella more than that." Bella looked between her father and her lover and swallowed. She was glad Gordon was standing up for them, but it made her nervous.

"Bella," Rick said, "I want to talk to Gordon."

"Daddy," Bella said cautiously. His eyes were set though. She swallowed.

"It's OK Leigh," Gordon said, they were staring each other down. Bella exhaled and marched out, her nose in the air. She would agree to it, but they had to know she wasn't happy about it. "What do you want to talk about, exactly?"

"Bella is going to Georgetown," Rick said. "Then she's going to law school."

"I know all of that," Gordon said. "I'm not asking to marry her. I mean, I plan to, someday. But not for a while. People who get married right after high school are insane."

"Bella's mother and I got married right after high school," Rick said.

"So did my parents," Gordon said. "I'm grateful for it, but that doesn't make it less insane."

"She's not going to transfer to Notre Dame," Rick said.

"I don't want her to," Gordon said. "I mean, if she wanted to, I wouldn't say no, I want her close, but I want her to be happy. I love her."

"Your father thinks I'm a jackass," Rick frowned.

"With all due respect, Mr. Riley," Gordon said. "You kind of are a jackass. So's my dad. I really don't care what went on between the two of you in high school. I just want to be with Bella."

"You almost killed her," Rick said. Gordon swallowed. That he had no answer for.

"I know," he whispered. "I hate myself for that." Rick looked at him. The defiance was gone from his face. "When she wouldn't wake up, that was the worst week of my life."

"Yeah," Rick mumbled. Gordon swallowed. "I don't want to lose Bella the way I did Eva."

"I don't want to take her away from you," Gordon said. "I just want her." Rick looked at him.

"She's eighteen now," Rick said. "This was really unnecessary."

"I know," Gordon said, "but it was hard on her, before, when you didn't approve." Rick looked at him. "Really hard on her. I'm not saying it would stop us, but it would be hard on her."

"So you're not asking my permission?" Rick said.

"No sir," Gordon shook his head and smiled. "But your blessing wouldn't suck." Rick looked at the young man and laughed.

* * *

Elisa walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room, with Hunter's dress shirt the only thing she was wearing. Hunter smiled, having now put his boxers back on. Elisa got under the covers with him. It had been easy to slip away once Bella walked into their grandparents' holding Gordon Conway's hand and announced that they were back together. Rick's reaction would have been enough to divert a SWAT team, let alone Julie. She kissed him softly.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"I love you," she said. They kissed again and he slid his hands under the shirt and she climbed on top of him. He rubbed his hands against her thighs.

"I think I did the Nichol name proud," he said. "Deflowering debutantes might be our oldest family tradition." She giggled and kissed him.

"Are you nervous about something?" She said and kissed his neck.

"No," he said, "do I seem nervous?"

"You're babbling," she said. "Like you're nervous."

"What if your parents come in?" He said. "Or worse, your Uncle?"

"Which uncle?" She asked. "Uncle Steve would just think it was funny."

"I meant Mike," he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," she said. "He's staying with Eva and David anyway." He nodded and they kissed again. "Do you want to do it again?" They kissed again.

"Oh God yes," he said. He rolled her over and she squealed. They kissed deeply and he pushed inside of her. She groaned loudly.

* * *

Erica sat quietly in her room weighing out a few bags. She knew everyone thought she was a huge drug dealer, but the truth was she only sold pot occasionally to subsidize her rather expensive shoe habit. Eddie walked in the door and plopped down on the bed.

"Hey baby," she said and kissed him. "How was cotillion?"

"Erica," he said and looked at her. He took her hands and took a deep breath.

"Oh God," she grumbled, "you're dumping me aren't you? I thought we could at least make it to prom."

"We can still go to prom if you want," he shrugged. "Your prom, my prom, whatever. It's just tonight, I sort of realize something."

"You're still in love with Bella," she sighed.

"No," he said. "Not Bella, I mean, I do love her, I always will, but no I'm not still in love with Bella."

"You're saying Bella an awful lot," she said. "Which means that," he looked down. "Oh my God!" She pushed away from him. "But you, I mean, she's," he nodded. "I'm such an idiot, I mean, I was, I thought maybe you still loved Bella and that's why you never," She looked down.

"Look, it doesn't really matter Erica," he shook his head. "She doesn't love me. She loves someone else."

"I'm familiar with that feeling," she whispered. He kissed her softly. "Eddie, I,"

"I am really glad that we were us," he said softly. "Really glad." She smiled. There was that at least.

"Me too," she whispered.

* * *

Eva, Mikey and David lay on the floor of Rick's old bedroom. There was a killed bottle of vodka in a corner and they were laughing and reminiscing.

"I used to live in this room," Eva said. "Back while Daddy was at Yale." They laughed again and then they got quiet. "I miss Denise."

"You miss Denise?" Mikey said.

"Yes," Eva nodded. "It was nice to have another girl around you know. And what's the likelihood that you'll ever got another girlfriend that I actually _like? _Let alone someone like Denise who's like perfect for our group."

"That's incredibly helpful," David said. Eva kicked him.

"Be nice or I won't marry you," she said. He laughed. "Or worse, I will, and then wait five years and divorce you." David and Mikey looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You still willing to take her off my hands?" David asked. Mikey laughed. Eva stood up. "Baby, come on, I was kidding."

"I just thought of something," she said. "We have to go home."

"Why?" David said. "We're drunk, let's just sleep here."

"No, we have to go home, and then go to the airport," she said simply. The boys stared at her. "We're going to North Carolina," she said and pointed at Mike. "And you're going to convince Denise to take you back." She marched out of the room.

"I hate when she gets drunk," David groaned. "Last time she decided she wanted to become a sculptor and she went online and ordered three blocks of granite." Mikey raised his eyebrows. "They're still in my garage."

* * *

Denise smiled and shook her hair out, running her hands through it. Shawn rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing," he said. "I like it that you're here. I like that we're in my apartment and we don't have to worry about either of our moms walking in." She laughed and kissed him again. "I've missed you." She smiled as he slid his hand through her hair. They kissed for a while. "Listen, I've been thinking."

"Mm, don't think," she shook her head. "It's bad." They kissed again.

"You're probably going to go on tour soon right?" He whispered.

"Probably," she shrugged and started kissing his neck and shoulders. "But let's not think about that right now."

"And you'll need an opener," he said. She pulled back.

"God, I'm an idiot," she stood up and started pulling her clothes on.

"Denise, come on," he said. "You know I wouldn't ask, except,"

"No," she said. "There is _no _except here. I thought maybe we could like, be together again, or something, but you can't do that without taking from me."

"Last I checked being together was a give a take," he said. "That's how it works."

"That's how it works?" She said. He nodded. "Fine, I give you a spot on the tour. What do you give me?" He looked at her and grinned. "And don't say your dick, Shawn, we're not sixteen that isn't cute anymore." She walked outside slamming the door. She started to cry. Then she took out her phone and dialed. She sighed as it rang and went to voicemail.

"You've reached Michael Gaffney," his voice said. "I'm not available right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you." It beeped.

"Mike," she whimpered. "Oh God, I'm sorry! I love you, I just. I'm sorry." She hung up.

* * *

Cal walked over to Anne who was sitting quietly. He sat down next to her.

"I think my girlfriend might be running away with your boyfriend," he said. She smiled sadly. "You were good tonight. Very demure. Have you seen Ellie?"

"Stop chatting to cover how uncomfortable you are," she said. He laughed and she put her head on her shoulder. "I think Kevin's cheating on me."

"Well, you did basically tell him you were dumping him in three weeks," Cal shrugged. "Can you blame him?"

"Yes!" She said. "I stopped cheating on him because he wanted me to!"

"Anne, you stopped cheating on him because Hunter said he didn't want to cheat on Ellie anymore," he laughed. She pouted. "Look, you're my sister and I love you, but you've gotta make up your mind." She looked at him. "Do you love Kevin?"

"Of course I love him!" She said. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you want to break up with him?" He asked. She swallowed.

"No, but," she said.

"That's it then," he shrugged. She closed her eyes. "You're not Mom, and he's not Fulton. If you two would just stop worrying about hurting each other, you might actually stop hurting each other!"

"You are wise beyond your years Calvin Callins," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I rock," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Jaws Theme Swimming

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys! I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_When it got cold outside__  
__Smoke beneath the playground lights__  
__If you're coming home, just let me know__  
__Sucking on your breath mint__  
__Dissected and stuck with pins__  
__A film in her eyes from the glow

* * *

_

Denise walked into the coffee shop. She stopped short seeing three people sitting at a table.

"Morning Denise," Terry smiled. "How's it going?"

"Terry," she said softly. "When did they get here?"

"Who?" She asked. Denise nodded to the table. "Those three? I don't know, twenty minutes ago. Still have their bags. They're hung over though, that's for damn sure. Why?"

"Forget it," Denise shook her head and walked over.

"Denise!" Mikey stood up. She looked at him. "Baby, I got your message, I was so worried!"

"What are you doing here?" She swallowed.

"It was Eva's idea," David said. "Well, Eva's and a bottle of vodka's." Denise swallowed. "I'm kind of amazed they let us on the plane, we were really drunk."

"Hi Eva," Denise waved. Eva waved. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses. "You really can't be here." She looked at Mike.

"Why not?" He said. "I thought, I mean, especially after that message." The bell on the door rang as Shawn walked in. Denise swallowed and Mike looked at door. "Oh, um, that's him right?"

"Yes," she said. "And we'll talk about it, I promise, just, go to my mom's she'll be so happy to see you! Or check into a hotel, but Mike, please just don't," he sighed.

"Fine, we'll go," Mike said.

"But," Eva said, "Denise is here, let's have breakfast. I love you Denise. I know you hate me because you think Mikey still loves me, but I love you anyway."

"Is she still drunk?" Denise asked David.

"Oh yeah," David nodded. "We'll go. Come on fiancée of mine." He helped Eva to her feet. "You're playing next week? Everyone's talking about it."

"Yeah," she said. "You'll be there?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Mikey said and hugged her. "I love you too honey," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to avoid him the whole time."

"I know," she said softly into his neck. "I'm glad you came." He smiled and they squeezed each other. Then the three old friends walked out and Denise took a big breath. She walked over to the counter. "Shawn," she said softly, "I'm sorry about last night."

"No you're not," he said. "So that was him, huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"And the other two?" He asked.

"Eva and David," she said. He nodded. "You're upset."

"You're goddamn right, I'm upset!" He said. "Jesus, Denise!" She sighed. "What's he doing here, anyway? You left him, right?"

"Yeah, I did," she said. "And I don't know why he's here, I'm going to talk to him."

"Are you going to tell him about us?" He asked.

"It depends," she said.

"On?" He raised his eyebrows.

"On why he's here," she said softly. "I'll see you." He nodded and she walked outside. She got into her car and drove home. She noticed Mikey sitting on the dock. She smiled and sat down next to him. He looked at her. "Why did you come?"

"Because there's no talking Evie out of anything when she's drunk," he said. She nodded. "And I missed you." She smiled. "You slept with him didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was stupid. I wanted to get back at you, and it was just so comfortable, being with him." He kissed her softly. "Is everything OK?"

"No," he mumbled. "Nothing's right without you. Plus Stephie hurt herself." Denise looked at him. "She's devastated, I don't what to do for her. And Elisa's," he closed his eyes. "She was so beautiful Denise, so grown up, and," she kissed him again. "I wanted you there, I needed you, and I should have just,"

"I know," she sighed, "I shouldn't have left. Not like that. I should have explained it better." He looked at her.

"You explained it OK," he said. "It's just, Denise, you're my family now." She looked at him. "And I already lost my family once, I don't want to again."

"I think that's why I stayed as long as I did," she said softly. "But I couldn't stay and be with you because of that. It wouldn't have been fair to me."

"I know," he said. "Will you come home, after you play?"

"I don't know," she said. "I kind of hate Vegas Mike." He laughed.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Actually, I um, with Stephie doing rehab and everything, I thought, maybe I don't know," she looked at him.

"New York?" She said. He nodded. "What would you do in New York?" He shrugged.

"School maybe," he said, "Or, I could find another job, I don't know. Stephie, Julie and I have been talking about selling the house, maybe I could hook up with some young chef, and open my own place."

"Sell the house?" Denise said. "Your parent's house?" He nodded. "That's huge."

"Jimmy, Julie and Ellie haven't lived there for a few years," he shrugged. "Steph and I could both use the money, Julie said she wouldn't even take a share."

"That all sounds amazing," she said. "But it doesn't really change anything." He nodded. "Let's just see, alright." He nodded.

"Alright," he whispered and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Come here," Hunter said pulling Elisa close to him by the hand. They kissed softly. She giggled.

"I really have to go," she said. They kissed again. "Hunter," she cooed softly.

"I'll miss you," he said. She smiled and walked away. She was going to the arts building to meet Stephie, who was working out a rehab regimen with Gabrielle.

"Ellie!" Eddie said walking past her and then stopping. She smiled at him. "Hey!"

"Hi!" She hugged him. "I barely saw you last night."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "You looked beautiful though." She smiled and blushed. "You and Hunter seem better."

"We are," she said, suddenly feeling awkward about the past night's events. "I mean, we're getting there." He nodded. "What about you and Erica? I didn't see her last night."

"She wasn't there," he said. "She didn't want to go, and then we broke up."

"Oh, Eddie," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," he shrugged. "I mean, it's for the best, I'm graduating and I don't really love her." She nodded softly.

"Well, you'll meet someone," she said. "I know it. You're too good a guy not to." He looked into her big blue eyes.

"You really believe that don't you?" He whispered. She nodded. "Goddamn it Ellie," he shook his head. "Come here," he grabbed her arm and dragged her it between two of the buildings.

"Eddie!" She gasped for air, "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't do this," he said. "It's insane." She stared at him and took a step backwards. "I love you," he spit out. Her jaw dropped. "I still love you, or I love you again, I guess, I don't know when it happened, or how, but I do."

"Eddie," she whispered. "I,"

"Just listen," he said. "I know you're with Hunter, but think about it Ellie, we belong together. It was so easy for us." She closed her eyes. "You don't belong with him, not really."

"Eddie," she whispered. "Don't, please," he put his arms around her waist.

"I adore you," he said. "I'd be so good to you, I know we could be good together again." He kissed her.

"Oh God," she pushed him away. "Eddie, please, don't, you're too late!" She ran in the other direction wiping her eyes. She walked into arts building and into the ballet studio. She smiled in spite of herself, seeing Stephanie on the floor stretching in a leotard. She used to love going to Stephanie's studio and watch her dance. Stephanie looked up.

"Hey sweetie," she said. Then she stopped. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's going to seem so petty," Elisa sniffled and wiped her nose, "I mean, your knee,"

"My knee is fine," Stephanie said. "I mean it hurts, but I can dance. See?" She pushed into a split and Elisa giggled and then hiccupped. "Come sit with me, baby," Elisa sat down and put her head in her aunt's lap. Stephanie stroked it. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I think I made a terrible mistake," Elisa mumbled. Stephanie nodded and cooed. "I had sex with Hunter last night."

"OK," Stephanie said. "That's not so bad, I mean he's your boyfriend. I promise I won't tell Julie, if that's what you're worried about."

"He doesn't love me," Elisa whispered. "He's convinced himself he does, but he doesn't. And Eddie does, he just told me he does!" Stephanie swallowed. This was deeper than she'd ever been. Even her love triangle had been simpler than this. "I shouldn't have slept with him, I know I shouldn't have."

"Elisa," Stephanie said, and sat the young girl up. "Who do you love?"

"What?" She sniffled.

"Who do you love?" Stephanie asked. "I understand that Eddie loves you, and I don't exactly believe that Hunter doesn't, because who could help loving you? But who do you love? Do you love either of them?"

"I don't understand," Elisa frowned. Stephanie laughed.

"Don't you?" Stephanie said. "Do you love Hunter? Or do you love Eddie? Or maybe you don't love either of them. I mean, I knew Aaron loved me, and I knew TJ did, and I loved TJ so I chose him. But there's no reason to choose if you don't love either of them, well, except to choose yourself."

* * *

Bella smiled, nuzzling Gordon softly in the cafeteria. She really didn't care that everyone was whispering about them. She was too happy. But it was strange; they still hadn't had sex, even the night before, when she'd been so turned on by the way that he stood up to her father that she'd basically crawled on top of him naked (the bottle of champagne she'd consumed hadn't hurt either.)

"Gordon," she mumbled. "Let's go to the dorms," she whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that Kevin's still sleeping off yesterday," he said. "And you hate being in your room." She frowned. She did hate her room. "Why?"

"Because," she said. "We haven't, well you know, since we got back together."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, but we only officially got back together last night." She nodded. "Was that what you," she nodded again. "God, I'm sorry Leigh, I just, the last time we had sex was that night." He looked away.

"Oh Gordon!" She whispered. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Bella, you almost died, and it was my fault!" He said. She looked at him.

"No it wasn't," she said. He looked at her. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident! There was ice on the road, it was dark. That's all there is to it. And I'm fine, I'm here and I love you." He kissed her.

"Well isn't this nice?" Kevin sat down opposite them. Bella frowned at him.

"How you feeling man?" Gordon asked, barely noticing Bella's instant change of mood.

"Better," he said trying to make eye contact with the girl, but she refused to look at him. "Bella, do you know where Anne is?"

"I think she stayed at the hotel," Bella said simply. "I have to get going." She kissed Gordon again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gordon whispered. She smiled softly and walked away. "I couldn't find you last night to tell you we're official."

"I sort of figured it out," Kevin grumbled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Twisted

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I really appreciate them, sorry again for the delay in the update. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_It's twisted__  
__Messed up__  
__And the more I think about it__  
__It's crazy, but so what__  
__I may never understand it__  
__I'm caught up and I'm hanging on__  
__I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

* * *

__  
_

Anne sat nervously on a bench outside, chewing her nails. She'd willed herself to stop biting her nails at twelve, but she was too stressed to not do it. Kevin had texted her to meet him, saying he wanted to talk. This was the first she'd really heard from him in a week. She knew he was going to break up with her, she just knew it. What was worse was she knew she totally deserved to be broken up with. But maybe she could talk him out of it. She had to talk him out of it. She needed Kevin, she loved him. He walked over and sat down.

"Hi," she said. He smiled softly. "Kevin, I'm sorry! I know I've been horrible lately, and this whole breaking up after you graduate thing, it's a stupid idea! I don't want to break up with you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I was such a bitch last week, I was just so stressed because of my parents and everything, and I totally understand if you cheated on me, because I'm like, the worst girlfriend ever, just so long as it wasn't with Connie," she took a breath, and he stared at her, his eyebrows almost at his hairline. "Or even if it was with her, I mean, I know you'll always love her, and I _do _trust you, I never should have said I didn't, I just, I need you, please don't break up with me."

"Anne, um," he managed to speak after a minute of them just hanging there. "I wasn't going to break up with you. And I certainly haven't cheated on you, um, exactly," she looked at him.

"Exactly, like just blow jobs?" She asked. He groaned.

"God, Anne, why can't you be normal for like a second?" He said. She blinked at him. "I sort of told well, I mean, there was this thing with Bella, but it's not important I mean she's back with Gordon so,"

"Wait?" She said. "The only reason you didn't cheat on me was because my cousin got back together with your best friend?"

"Anne," he said. "You cheated on me almost constantly for the first six months we were dating. I think we can call it even."

"Well, yeah, but I mean," she stuttered, "it's _Bella! _ She's evil." She whispered. He smiled and laughed and kissed her.

"I love you too, you know," he said. "And I need you."

"So we're not going to break up?" She said.

"Anne, I didn't want to break up in the first place," he said. "That was _your _idea. And you weren't a bitch last week. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I mean, not until after." She nodded. "Oh, and um, I think we should hang out with Cal and Carmen more."

"Why?" She said. He looked at her.

"Because Cal's your twin brother and I barely know him," he shrugged and they stood up and started walking. She narrowed her eyes. "What now?"

"You and Cal have nothing in common, except me, and I mean, not even the same parts of me," she said.

"We're both varsity athletes," Kevin said defensively.

"This is about Carmen and her weird wanting to speak Spanish to you thing isn't it?" Anne pointed a finger at him.

"Maybe," he said. "I don't know, maybe it's time that I get in touch with that part of my heritage, you know?"

"Uh whatever," Anne shrugged. "Oh! We could totally go to Puerto Rico this summer, it would be super fun!"

"You'd want to do that?" He asked. She nodded excitedly. "Like really do it, not stay in a resort and drink Pina Coladas? Like really go to Puerto Rico with me."

"Yes!" She said. "You've never travelled with me, Kev, I'm all about the rootsy stuff! When we went to visit Eva in Paris, I wouldn't even go to the Champs Elysee! I just went to all of those jazz clubs that David played in, and like Hemingway places."

"OK," he said excitedly and kissed her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she whispered happily and started skipping away.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going to find someplace for us to stay," she turned around and smiled, then she ran over and kissed him, "oh Kevin it's going to be amazing, I promise, I'll be so good!" He smiled.

"I don't want you to be good," he whispered and kissed her. "I just want you to be mine."

* * *

"Get up," Bella said walking into Eddie's bedroom and throwing the curtains open. He grunted and pulled the covers over his head. "Edward Alexander Cole, I will not put up with this from you. Senior prom is this weekend and you _have _to be there."

"Bella, you're happy," he said. "Clearly the universe doesn't want us to be happy at the same time."

"Well, I certainly didn't tell you it was a good idea to dump Erica and throw yourself at Elisa," she rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that was a terrible plan."

"Why did she pick him?" He whined. "I'm so much better than him."

"Oh God, I'm leaving if you're going to whine," she said. "Anyway, I picked up your tux from the tailor and your date will meet you outside the hotel."

"You got me a hooker?" He said. She rolled her eyes. "Bella,"

"I am not letting you disappear, Eddie," she said simply. "So, yes, I found you a date."

"Does Gordie know you're here, Leigh?" He asked snidely.

"If you're going to be mean, I'm going home," she frowned and stood up. He sighed. "Do you really hate him that much?"

"I'll try not to for your sake," he brushed her hair off her face. "I couldn't stand to lose you." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You haven't lost me yet," she said. "Now come on," she pulled him out of bed. "We're getting food, and you're going to make nice with my boyfriend." He groaned.

"Can we walk before we run here?" He said. "I mean, he might beat me up again."

"He gave you a black eye," she said. "Don't exaggerate, and if you want to be in my life you have to make room for Gordon too. We're a package deal."

"OK," he nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

Hunter sat at a computer in the paper office typing. Elisa walked in and slid her hands onto his chest from behinds.

"Hey you," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey," he said. "I just have to finish this." She rolled her eyes and slid into his lap. "You're very distracting Elisa."

"Mm, and you're a serious journalist," she whispered and kissed him. He smiled.

"And how would you feel if I walked up to your hostess stand and just started kissing you?" He mumbled. She giggled and kissed him. "Speaking of," she groaned and threw her head back. "There's only two weeks yet and you still haven't decided."

"I _know," _she groaned. "I will, I promise, but I'm definitely coming to New York for your father's wedding, and I promise I'll come out for a weekend, I just don't know if I want to spend the whole summer in Boston by myself."

"You won't be by yourself!" He said. "I'll be there."

"You'll be in Nantucket," she said. "You know your mom won't let you spend every day in Boston, and I'd be lonely."

"Leslie could probably visit you too," he said. She laughed. "Is there some other reason that you want to be out west?"

"No," she said.

"Isn't Eddie going to be in Seattle?" He frowned.

"Oh and Seattle and Vegas are the exact same place," she rolled her eyes. He looked at her. "Hunter, I haven't talked to him," he nodded. "And, I mean, I love you. I chose you."

* * *

Denise shook her head as Travis handed her lyrics.

"I won't sing this song," she said. He groaned.

"I told you," he said. "I get to pick the song, or I don't play and I definitely don't sing."

"I haven't played this in years," she shook her head.

"I know," he grinned, "senior year, talent show, we played it, Shawn refused because it interfered with his rep." She laughed. "It's been cool having you around again Ramsey."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Trav, you'll always be honest with me right?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Now that you've met him," she said, "what do you think?" Travis sighed.

"I think he's a good guy," Travis said. "I think you two are good together, and I think that even if you don't get back together with him, you need to stay the hell away from Shawn." She sighed.

"I know," she groaned. "OK, I'll play the damn song."

"Good," he said, "it's a crowd favorite Denise."

"Pain in my ass," she grumbled, and started playing her guitar. Travis grinned and plucked the bass.

"Hey," a guy in a pair of beat up jeans and green Subway polo on came running in.

"You're late Ted," Denise shook her head. "If you two want to come out on tour with me, you're going to have to learn how to get to rehearsal on time."

"Huh?" He said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell him," Denise smiled. Travis grinned.

"But, I can't go on a professional tour," Ted stuttered, "Denise, I _suck."_

"Ted, you're a drummer, no one who comes to my shows will care if you suck." She said. "Here, we're playing this tonight," she handed him the music.

"Oh, hot!" Ted said and walked over to the drum set. He did a run across the set. Denise stared at Travis

"I told you he got better!" Travis said. Denise laughed. Shawn walked in, carrying his guitar on his back. "Dude," Travis shook his head at Ted.

"Was Shawn not invited?" Ted frowned. "I thought we were getting the band back together." Denise looked at him and Shawn smiled.

"We're getting the band back together," Shawn said.

"Maybe," Denise said. "Trav, Ted," she said, "can I talk to Shawn?"

"Yeah," Ted nodded, "I have to call in and moan a little to Subway, so they think I have stomach flu anyway." He walked away, Travis shook his head and walked out too. Shawn looked at Denise. She sat down on the stage and he joined her.

"Denise, I just wanna play with you guys," he shook his head. "I know, that, look, I fucked up OK? I know that what you have, could be ours, and I don't mean me and you, I mean, us, I mean Frayed Edges." She nodded. "I know it's my fault that it's not. My fault that Ted's making sandwiches."

"Trav's doing OK," she said. "He's in school." He nodded. "Look, if you're gonna play, there are some ground rules." Shawn nodded.

"Got it," he said.

"No Screamo," she said. He laughed. "I pick the set, except for the one song Trav picked."

"What did he pick?" He said. She shrugged. "Oh, God! Denise no! OK, shit's changed but not _that _much."

"You can deal with it," she shrugged. He nodded and looked at her. "The guys are going on tour with me." He nodded.

"I won't," he said. She looked at him. "Denise, I want to. I mean, I really do but we were together for about twenty minutes and we were in bed, and then a week later we imploded. If we were on tour one of us would be dead by the end of it." She smiled. "I'll make my way. I'll even take Ted off your hands if you want."

"I'll see how tonight goes," she said. He kissed her softly.

"Goodbye, Denise," he whispered.

"Hey, Denise, I brought lunch," Eva walked in and saw them together. Denise swallowed and pulled away from Shawn.

"I'm going to go check on the guys," he said. "You're Eva right?"

"Uh huh," Eva nodded. Shawn looked at Denise and walked away.

"So, I got burgers," Eva said walking over to a table. "I know you like beef before you play, and…"

"Eva," Denise said. "It's not what it looks like, OK?"

"It's none of my business," Eva shrugged. "Here, have a fry." She held out a french fry. Denise sighed. "I see why you came back here. It's really inspiring here. Check out the sketching I've been doing," she pulled out her sketch pad.

"Eva," Denise said. "You're mad at me. Say it." Eva looked down. "It was safe for you, as long as me and Mike were together. You didn't have to deal with the fact that you might have chosen the wrong guy to marry."

"That's not why I'm mad." Eva said. Denise looked at her. "Contrary to popular belief I haven't been conflicted about my feelings for Mikey and David my whole life. I was for about five seconds when I was sixteen. I love David and I'm marrying him, and I don't regret it." Denise swallowed. "Mikey loves you Denise, maybe you don't realize it, I'm not sure he even does, but he does, I've known him all of my life and I know." Denise looked at her friend. "Shawn's kinda hot though. I get it." Denise laughed. She should have known Eva would understand being caught between two guys.

* * *

**Keep reviewing! I appreciate it!**


	12. She's The One

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, sorry about the delay in the update. Hope you like the chapter! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_That Thunder in your heart__  
__At night when you're kneeling in the dark__  
__It says you're never gonna leave her__  
__But there's this angel in her eyes__  
__That tells such desperate lies__  
__And all you want to do is believe her__  
__And tonight you'll try just one more time__  
__To leave it all behind and to break on through__  
__Oh she can take you, but if she wants to break you__  
__She's gonna find out that ain't so easy to do__  
__And no matter where you sleep tonight or how far you run__  
__Oh-o she's the one, she's the one

* * *

_

Mikey, Eva and David wandered into the crowded club. Most of the people looked college aged, although some must have been high school friends of Denise and the band, because they kept talking about how "old school," this felt. The three boarding school kids felt terribly out of place. For them "old school" meant hanging out in the library until four in the morning because they weren't ready for bed yet. Mike clenched his hands into a fist seeing Shawn standing at the bar.

"Mike," Eva said. "You can't."

"Why not?" He asked. "The guy's sleeping with my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore dude," David said. Mike sighed. As far as he was concerned his and Denise's getting back together was inevitable, in fact it was all but official. "Plus, if we all had that attitude you'd be dead by now."

"True," Eva said. "And Shawn's not even your best friend!" Mikey glared at her.

"I'm going over there," he grumbled. Eva and David both sighed loudly as Mikey walked over.

"It's Shawn right?" He said simply. Shawn looked at him.

"Which makes you Mike," he turned and looked at him. Mikey nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Just thought maybe we should talk," Mike shrugged. Shawn laughed.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Shawn said. Mike frowned. "Look, if you're looking to get into some kind of 'she's mine,' kind of fight, you've come to the wrong party. Denise isn't the kind of girl that goes for that kind of thing."

"You're bad for her," Mike said. Shawn nodded.

"I'm starting to see that," Shawn said. "But are you sure you're so good?"

"Hellooo Wilmington!" Ted shouted from the drum set as they took the stage.

"Oh God," Shawn groaned. "She let Ted have a mic. That was a mistake."

"Why aren't you up there?" Mike said. Shawn looked at him.

"Uh, Denise promised to pass my demo along to some publicist in New York if I didn't play tonight," he said. "Some guy, Calvin, or,"

"Callins!" Mike said. "Steve Callins?"

"That's him!" Shawn said. "You know him too?" Mike grinned. By promising to pass Shawn along to Steve Denise had given him the power. Steve wouldn't sign Denise's ex boyfriend unless Mike was OK with it. They both stopped when Denise stepped up to the mic and started to talk and watched her.

"Um, thanks," she said. "Look, tonight's kind of an experiment, is that cool?" Everyone hooted for minute. Mike smiled. "So, those of you who don't know them, I want to introduce you to some people, if you don't already know them, on back up vocals and bass, the maestro himself, Mr. Travis Rainn," she laughed as Travis plucked out the Seinfeld theme. "And on the drums, trying his best to get through the night," everyone laughed, "Ted Brighton on drums." Ted did a rim-shot. "Nice," she laughed. Mike smiled. She was a rock star, just like she'd always planned on. "So, um, mostly tonight's about me trying out some new stuff I wrote, but, we're going to open up with a little trip down memory lane. Trav, care to do the honors?" Travis laughed and put his bass down and picked up a guitar. He started playing a slow rhythm and Denise swallowed and looked at Mike. He smiled. "Where it begins? I can't begin to know when," she sang softly. Mike laughed and noticed Eva and David had become lost in their own little world. "But then I know it's going strong." They smiled at each other, like there was some kind of private joke. "Wasn't the spring, and spring became summer, who'd have believed you'd come along?"

"Hands," Travis started backing her, "touching hands, reaching out! Touching me, touching you, whoah,"

"Sweet Caroline," Denise cooed into the mic. As she kept singing Mike grinned. He was in love with this woman. After a set, they took a break and Denise walked out. "What did you think?"

"You paid tribute to the Sox," he grinned. "Was that to torture me?

"No!" She said. "Trav and I used to play that in my basement." He laughed and kissed her. "You're happy tonight."

"You're amazing," he said. "And you're going to hook your ex up with Steve?" She laughed. "That's a huge favor."

"Well," she said. "As long as it's OK with you, I mean, he's your family."

"It's OK with me," he said. "He can keep an eye on him for me." She laughed. "So are we back?"

"I think we are," she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Eddie frowned standing outside of the prom. Everyone had gone in; he'd even seen Erica walk in with some baseball player where she was dating. They'd smiled very softly at each other. It was nice that they hadn't let things get bad between them so they could always be friends.

"Eddie?" He turned hearing a familiar voice. Connie Vanderbilt was standing there in a very classy black satin gown. He couldn't help but smile. "Surprise?" She tried and shrugged.

"This is Bella's get me out of the house surprise?" He shook his head and handed her the corsage he'd bought. "She couldn't do better than her boyfriend's sister?"

"Watch it," she said. "I'm doing you a favor." He laughed and then Bella and Gordon walked up. Bella was wearing a soft pink chiffon dress than skimmed her knees into a handkerchief hem. Gordon had a pink rose in his lapel.

"We tried to find someone our age," Bella said. "But Connie was in town, and it was the last minute."

"I know she's my sister," Gordon shrugged. "But she's more from your world than mine."

"Hey it's cool," Eddie said holding out his arm and Connie carefully laced hers through it. "Back when I was like twelve, she was totally at the top of my uh, special list." Bella rolled her eyes. "Once high school hit, we were all too scared of Reed to keep her on there."

"That's so sweet!" Connie squealed.

"Oh yeah," Gordon said. "Pubescent boys whacking it to the image of my sister. That's something I needed to know about."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Bella said. "He was my boyfriend by then!" They all walked inside and Connie froze. She didn't know why she was surprised to see Kevin, but she was. Specifically, she was surprised to see him so happy. When they last talked he hadn't been. She felt Eddie tense up as he walked over to them, Anne tagging behind.

"Are you OK?" She whispered. "I know you two don't get along, but I do have to,"

"It's not that," Eddie said, "just watch."

"Hey guys," Kevin smiled. Bella smiled back, without thinking. "Hey Cons."

"Hey," she said and hugged him. "Mm, I missed you."

"Don't stay away so long next time," he said. "You look great."

"You too," she smiled. Anne cleared her throat. "Hi Anne."

"Hi," she said. "Hey Bella."

"Hi Anne," Bella said awkwardly. She could tell just by how Anne was looking at her that she _knew_. "Hi Kevin."

"You look really beautiful, Riley," Kevin whispered. Bella looked down. Connie frowned. She was missing something.

"Gordon," Bella said and put her arms around his neck. "Let's go dance."

"You've got it baby," he said, she giggled and walked away. Kevin watched them go. Anne tugged at his arm and dragged him to the refreshment table. Connie looked at Eddie.

"What was that?" She said. Eddie shook his head. "What happened between them? They didn't sleep together did they?"

"No," Eddie shook his head. "He made a move on her at the girl's cotillion."

"Christ," Connie said. "He does have self destructive tendencies. It's something we bonded over. That and the only child thing."

"I'm an only child," Eddie grinned. She laughed. "But you're not."

"I basically was until I was fourteen," she pointed out. "I love Gordon and Casey, and sometimes I think that I love them more because I feel like I missed something and I don't want to miss anything else."

"Sure," he said. "I'm lucky that even though it's just me, I always had the Rileys." Connie smiled. "I miss them, now that Bella and I aren't together."

"I miss that house," Connie sighed, "I miss the five of us hanging out there, before everything went to shit."

"You mean, Reese and TJ and Stephanie and all that?" He asked.

"That and other things," she said softly. "Things just won't ever be like they were." He looked out at Bella and Gordon.

"Sometimes the changes are," he said and cocked his head to the side, "healthier."

"Eddie," Erica walked over. "You promised me a dance."

"Go ahead," Connie whacked him with her purse. He laughed and walked with Erica. She went and sat down at the table. Kevin walked over and sat with her. "Oh, you're back."

"You're here at all," he said. "It's sort of a miracle Cons." She smiled. "Eddie Cole?"

"Bella Riley?" She raised her eyebrows.

"He told you?" He asked.

"I would have figured it out," she shrugged. "You could cut the tension between you two with a knife. You're lucky that Gordie's so oblivious."

"Mm," he nodded. "I don't think he'd care. She chose him."

"Yeah," she nodded. "But no matter what it changes things." She started running her finger around her water glass. He looked at her.

"You finally did it didn't you?" He said. "You and Tony."

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's bad, and messy and Lizzie hates me." He looked at her. "She's fucking Donovan, just to get back at me."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "God, Connie, that sucks."

"It does suck." She whispered. "And what sucks ore is that I'm not even that into Tony, you know? I mean, we slept together a few times, I mean, I even put England off until the fall because I thought maybe," she sighed. "But I screwed that up too, and it doesn't matter because I'm not in love with him."

"Oh bullshit," he said. She laughed. "Come on, you and Tony have always had feelings for each other, that's why Lizzie's freaking like she is. I mean, you've said it to me, there's never going to be anything like us again, but we owe it to ourselves to at least try to be happy. Love Tony if you love him, don't feel bad about it."

"When did you get so wise?" She asked. He laughed. "I'm not in love with him though, I mean the sex is amazing but," Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sorry, right, I'm not expecting it to be us, but I expect something, and with Tony, it just doesn't feel like anything, except that, my bed's not empty, and I didn't have to sail my boat up by myself this spring."

"Wait," he said. "You let him sail your boat?" She nodded. "Connie, you made me spit into my palm and shake your hand before even letting me get on your boat and I wasn't allowed to touch anything, let alone actually sail the thing!"

"Oh he wasn't allowed to touch anything either," she rolled her eyes. "Well, he was allowed to touch some things, but not on the boat."

"Donovan got to touch your boat," he mumbled.

"Donovan's been sailing since he was in diapers," she said. "Before me had you even been on a sailboat?"

"Ok, alright, fine," he said. "The Bella thing was stupid. I got drunk and said a stupid thing."

"Do you have feelings for her?" She asked. He smiled. "Do you?"

"Are you supposed to be on my side here?" He asked. "She's your brother's girlfriend?"

"Bah," she waved her hand. "Gordie's young, he shouldn't tie himself down."

"But me?" He laughed.

"Well, you're an old soul," she shrugged. "And you wouldn't ever tie yourself down." He smiled.

"Anne and I are going to Puerto Rico this summer," he admitted, "to get in touch with my roots before Georgetown."

"You're going to Georgetown?" She said excitedly. He nodded. "Kevin, that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him again. "I always knew you'd be great." She noticed Anne watching them. "You should go, your girlfriend looks ready to kill me."

"You should go," he nodded to the dance floor. "Your date looks like his ex girlfriend is going to eat him." She laughed and stood up and cut in on Eddie and Erica, as they danced she felt a sense of contentment in his arms she hadn't felt since, well, since the last time Kevin had held her that way.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	13. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
__Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
__You'll come out of nowhere and into my life__  
__And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And, baby, your love is gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every possibility__  
__And somehow I know that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet

* * *

_

Eva sat nervously at the vanity in the bridal suite fidgeting with her hair and jewelry.

"Will you stop?" Cassie laughed. "You look beautiful." She kissed her head softly. Eva nodded. "Oh I'm so proud of you." She squeezed her shoulders.

"Mommy," Eva said. "You love David don't you?"

"Yes," Cassie laughed. "I love him for the way he loves you." Eva smiled. "You have grown into an amazing woman Eva Anne." Eva smiled as Cassie took her veil and carefully pinned it to Eva's head. Eva looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed.

"Are you ready?" Rick asked cracking the door. He stopped as Eva turned. "Good Lord," he whispered and walked over to her. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead carefully. She closed her eyes and savored it. "I thought you were a ghost for a minute," he whispered. "I thought you were Nana." Eva smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you so much Daddy," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"We should get out there," he said. "You're going to be a," he swallowed, "A _Portman." _He spit the name out.

"Yes, I know the idea is distasteful to you," she laughed. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You two promised me not to argue today," Cassie said. "It's your wedding day, no bickering!" Eva and Rick both laughed and they walked outside.

The six girls in their matching yellow dresses all stood waiting. Eva walked out and they all gasped.

"Oh Evie," Bella sighed and hugged her big sister.

"Come on Bella," Eva blushed. Denise smiled softly at her friend. "Dee, I,"

"I know," Denise said as Bella shoved the bouquet at her. "I do too." They hugged. She hugged each of the younger girls carefully and then got to Stephanie and Lizzie. Steph was still wearing a knee brace and limping, but she looked stunning. Lizzie had straightened her hair and was smiling happily. "Oh God, Liz, I'm so glad that we're going to be sisters!"

"Me too," Lizzie whispered and they kissed.

"OK," Anne said, "this is nice and all, but don't you think we should get this show on the road."

"I agree with Anne," Rick nodded.

"Thanks Uncle Rick," she turned around and started walking to the music. She winked at Kevin seeing him standing on the altar. He laughed and shook his head. Next Elisa walked up carefully stepping in time. Eddie watched her move from his seat. She looked soft, more conscious of her body than he'd ever seen her before. He hadn't noticed the changes before. And then it hit him He'd seen that change in Bella. Hell, he'd facilitated it in Bella. Ellie wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Hey," Connie came and sat down next to him.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm trying to hide from the fact that every man I've ever had sex with is here," she said. "And one of them hates me, and the other one is here with one of my best friends," she shook her head. "And Kevin."

"You missed one," he winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't go getting ideas, Cole," she said, "it was the prom, I felt bad for you." He grinned.

"It was nice though right?" He said. They kissed softly.

"It was nice," she nodded. Elisa swallowed when she saw them. That was very new. Trina came next and smiled warmly at Dean, then Lizzie. Tony swallowed as she stepped up to the altar. She was smiling, but she didn't look happy. He tried to look at her but she seemed to be consciously avoiding his glance. He could see Donovan McQueen grinning smugly at him. He hated him more than any man alive for tearing up the girls he loved. Lizzie looked like her fire was all gone, he could take her hating him, so long as she still had the light in her eyes that made her his Lizzie. And he still shuddered thinking of Connie, silent and grave for the first few months after Donovan blew her off, he glanced across the aisle and saw Connie now, whispering to Eddie Cole, who was laughing. What was it about Connie and younger guys?

Then came Denise and Stephanie, both serene and beautiful, both glowing with happiness, but after them came Bella. It didn't seem possible that even Eva could outshine her maid of honor. Bella was radiant, aglow with positive energy. Eddie even stopped his pawing at Connie to watch her. She took her spot and looked out at the crowd. Gordon smiled at her and she beamed back. Then she glanced across the altar and saw Kevin. She swallowed and looked down at her bouquet. No way was she going to let whatever this _thing _between her and Kevin Reed was ruin Eva's wedding.

Finally Eva came out, her arm linked happily through Rick's. Everyone stood. She smiled as Rick carefully lifted her veil off of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you baby," he whispered.

"I love you too Daddy," she said, she carefully took David's hands. He smiled at her. "David," she said softly.

"Eva," he whispered. She smiled. "So, you're mine now?" She giggled.

"Dearly beloved," the minister started. As they went through the wedding ceremony, Denise smiled at Mike. He smiled back. This was right, how it should be. Once David and Eva said their vows and kissed and everyone processed out. Once the guests settled in for cocktails Connie went straight for the bar. She ordered a vodka on the rocks. There was no point in even pretending that she wanted to be sober today. Maybe if she got drunk enough going home with Eddie would feel not just good, but right.

"Hi Connie," Donovan walked over.

"You have a lot of nerve," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Not that much," he said. "Liz invited me." Connie snorted. "What did you do to her by the way?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she shook her head.

"Come on Connie," he said, "I've watched from the sidelines for long enough with the five of you to at least get the vibe. And there's no way that Lizzie wouldn't have just thrown a drink in my face that night if you hadn't done something really awful."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Donovan," she shook her head. She marched away with her drink. He smiled until Tony walked over.

"If you hurt her," Tony said. "I'll kill you."

"I've heard that threat from you before," Donovan sneered. Tony laughed.

"It wasn't Lizzie before," Tony said simply. "So I repeat, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." He walked away, Connie looked at him.

"Tony," she said. He stopped and looked at her.

"Don't, Connie," he said and she nodded and hugged him. "You don't have to say. I know."

"But I am," she whispered. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too," he said. "Can we be friends again?"

"Of course," she said. "I can't believe he's here." He snorted. "Are you going to talk to Lizzie?"

"If she'll talk to me," he shrugged, and they walked outside to watch them take pictures. "So, you're in cougar mode again huh?"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lizzie looked at them and frowned. Stephanie looked at her friend.

"Liz," she whispered, "life's too short."

"God, I hate injured you," Liz rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you get angry after your knee injury?" Stephanie laughed.

"Life's too short," she shrugged again. Lizzie groaned and dropped her bouquet to her side and walked over.

"Hi," she said. Connie and Tony looked at her. "Um, I guess I'm sorry for being immature and whatever."

"I'm sorry too," Connie said, "I should have known that," she swallowed, "but Lizzie, _Donovan?"_ Tony was still just staring at her.

"I know," Lizzie said. "I shouldn't have invited him." Tony kept staring at her. "Or slept with him, Anthony have you lost the power of speech in the past three months or something?"

"God I missed you," he mumbled and kissed her.

* * *

"Alright," Mikey said walking over to Denise and Josh and took Josh's cell phone away. "You two promised Julie, no work."

"But," Denise said, "tour!" Mikey kissed her.

"You promised me," he whispered. She giggled.

"I think I liked it better when you two were broken up," Josh shook his head. Mikey glared at him. "My best client was focused then about things like, oh say playing Madison Square Garden!"

"Wait what?" Mikey said pushing her back. Denise nodded excitedly. "Oh my God baby!" He kissed her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mm," she said.

"Eva," David laughed as she pushed the door of the bridal suite closed, "baby, we have to," she kissed him. "Eva, there's still the reception."

"They can do without us for a little while," she said, carefully undoing the buttons of her dress, she'd had Tammy put them on this side for just this reason. "I'm your wife now."

"Mm," he nodded and they kissed and slid his hands onto her waist and they sat down, Eva in his lap. "That's very sexy."

"So, then," she mumbled kissing his neck. "Let's consummate, and then we'll go see everyone. They'll all be too drunk to notice anyway." He laughed and they kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Elisa took a deep breath and walked up to Eddie. He looked at her and turned to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Edward Alexander Cole!" She said simply. He sighed and turned and looked her. "Connie Vanderbilt?"

"Look, it just happened," he shrugged. "What's it to you anyway?"

"What's it to me?" She said. "You're supposed to be in love with me." He laughed.

"Oh God Ellie," he said. "Baby, you've got to make up your mind," he said. She swallowed. "You made it very clear that you didn't want me, so I'm moving on. That's what you wanted right? You wanted me to find somebody."

"Well," she stuttered, "I mean, I did, I do, but I just thought,"

"You thought that I'd move on at Michigan," he said, "where you couldn't see it." She looked down. He lifted her face and pulled her close. "Of course since you put out now, maybe that changes things." She tried to pull away but he held on to her. "Just say the word, Ellie, and it's over with Connie, with Bella with any other girl in the world. I only want you, I only _love _you, but I won't be lonely when I don't have to be."

"How did you know?" She whispered. He smiled. "I haven't told anyone, except Stephie. Did TJ tell Bella?"

"No," he said, "no one told me. You're just different, I could tell." She looked down. "It was after your deb wasn't it?" She nodded. "So when I told you, how I felt, you'd just," she nodded again. "That's what you meant, when you said I was too late."

"Eddie, you see me a certain way," she whispered. "You're in love with this girl who I'm not sure exists, and,"

"That's bullshit!" He said. "I'm not in love with you because you were a virgin! I'm in love with you because you're you, you're beautiful and funny and optimistic and sweet," he pushed her hair off of her face. "You used to adore me."

"That's what I figured," she whispered. "It's not you that loves me it's your ego." He looked at her. "Hunter's not perfect and what we have isn't perfect but he loves me." She walked away and found Hunter.

"Hey," he smiled and kissed her. "Yellow is not your color baby." She laughed and kissed him. "What did Eddie want?" He snorted.

"Nothing," she said, "he doesn't know what he wants." He nodded.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	14. So Far Away

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming. I promise to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_So far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
And it doesn't help to know that you're just time away  
Long ago I reached for you and there you stood  
Holding you again would only do me good  
How I wish I could  
But you're so far away

* * *

_

Connie walked down into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Off to work?" Charlie asked. She nodded. "I think you're wasting your potential working in a book store. And with that boy."

"You need to stop talking to my dad on the phone," she kissed him on the cheek. "It's just for the summer, I'm just getting my head together." He raised his eyebrows. "And you like Eddie."

"Like is a strong word Connie," Charlie said. "He's a talented center, and slightly less objectionable than that boy you dated when you were a freshman."

"Donovan," she said. "His name is Donovan."

"Mm," Charlie said. "Why couldn't you keep dating Kevin? I like Kevin." She laughed.

"Charlie," she said simply, "I have to go to work." She walked outside and got into her car and the noticed Bella slipping out the back door. She shook her head and rolled down her window. "Bella!" Bella turned and walked over. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Aren't you going to work?" Bella said. Connie shrugged. "It's in the other direction."

"I'm not actually going to work," Connie laughed. "Charlie and Connie just don't like it when I spend all day with Eddie," Bella nodded. They tried to avoid it. "They think I'm wasting my time, I mean, I came out here this summer to avoid the lecturing." Bella got into the car.

"And to be with Eddie," she said.

"Well, it certainly didn't hurt that Eddie was here," Connie giggled. "Gordon's thrilled about it."

"I _know," _Bella said. "I mean, thank God! I can finally just hang out with Eddie without him getting all pissy." Connie laughed. "I'm glad you're both so happy."

"Mm," Connie nodded. _Happy _was probably the wrong word. _Satisfied _was a better one. But Bella was so gloriously and glowingly in love she could not burst her bubble. Her mind drifted to Kevin, who was probably watching Anne swim naked in blue Puerto Rican water. She missed him, he'd sent her a post card, but besides that she hadn't heard from him since he graduated. Bella looked at her. "Have you guys heard from Kevin?"

"I don't think they have a phone," Bella said. "I think that's part of the point or something, I don't know." Connie nodded. They both were quiet. They'd been in denial all summer. They were pretending that Connie was serious about Eddie, and that he was serious about her, they were pretending that Eddie didn't still have feelings for Elisa, Connie didn't still have feelings for Kevin and that Kevin didn't have feelings for Bella, and they were doing all of it while trying to keep Gordon in the dark. It was kind of exhausting.

* * *

Tony and Lizzie sat on the floor of her bedroom and he smiled at her. She was sitting in a lotus position her eyes closed.

"I can feel you looking at me and not taking me seriously," she said simply.

"Honey, I love you," he said. "And I'm glad that you enjoy the yoga thing, and all, and I really enjoy the um, side effects," she opened one eye and glared at him. "Why do I have to meditate with you?"

"Because," she said simply, "I was reading my guru the other day and he says that it's important for lovers to be in sync with one another not just sexually but in all kinds of physical and spiritual ways." He looked at her and she sighed breaking the pose. "Tony, if I have to spell it out for you, if we do yoga together then our sex life will get better."

"Really?" He said.

"That's the theory," she shrugged. He immediately folded his legs and positioned his hands on his knees. "God, you are such a guy!"

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure," she smiled.

"When did you start with the yoga stuff?" He said. "Is it like an Arizona thing?"

"Um, I sort of," she said, "well, Donovan," he nodded.

"I got it," he mumbled. She nodded. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too," she said. "So come on," she took his hands, "focus," they took deep breaths. "Feel me, and I'll feel you, and then we'll be one." Tony inhaled, this was definitely going to be good for their sex life. Just the language was going to be good for their sex life.

* * *

Stephanie walked into her apartment and sighed putting her bag down. She plopped on the couch and rubbed her knee.

"Hi," Elisa said popping out of the bedroom.

"Hi," Stephanie smiled at her niece. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter's with his brother," she shrugged. "Cal and Carmen had some audition or something, I figured you'd be lonely since TJ's away." Stephanie smiled. "How was class?"

"Hard," Stephanie mumbled. "I hurt everywhere and my knee feels like it's about to fall apart." Elisa sat down and snuggled with her. "Oh Bug, I'm OK, really." She couldn't Elisa what the teacher had told her today. She just couldn't accept it.

* * *

Eva walked into the spacious Venetian villa. A few month long honeymoon in Venice had been Jaime Bloom Gaffney Parker's wedding gift to them. Eva had been overwhelmed by the generosity of the gesture. She smiled hearing the gentle tinkling of the piano. She walked into the parlor door and watched her husband play. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hi," he smiled. "Where were you?"

"Buying us train tickets," she said. "Paris beckons." He laughed and she sat down and put her head on his shoulder. "That sounded nice. Was it new?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's shit," she kissed him.

"Nothing you write is shit," she whispered. He smiled.

"Have you been sketching?" He asked. She nodded. "Anything good?"

"No," she said, "as you so succinctly put it, it's all shit." He kissed her and she pulled herself on top of him. They kissed some more.

"Eva," he whispered, "I'm taking you upstairs now." She nodded and he stood up, she kept her legs wrapped around him.

* * *

Trina walked carefully into a waiting room and settled in. She was waiting to meet with her mentor at this photography workshop she was doing in the middle of an artist colony in the Arizona desert. She glanced at the boy who was also waiting, and smiled. He was reading a beat up paperback of _Daytona Fire, _the book her father had written when she was a baby, and her favorite that he'd written. The boy looked at her. He had darker skin and hair, he was probably Native American, or maybe Hispanic. He looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He said.

"No, um," she said, "your book. It's, I mean, most people haven't read _Daytona Fire. _It's my favorite."

"You're a fan of Vanderbilt?" He asked. She smirked.

"You could say that," she said. "I'm Trina."

"Jace," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm reading all of his books. I had to read _Tell Me About The Girl _in school last year, and he's just really good. I mean even his shitty books are good. I like this one. He wrote right after his daughter was born, and it's all about fathers and kids, which is cool."

"Yeah, I've read it," Trina said. "I've read all of his," she said, "are you here for the workshop?"

"You could say that," he nodded. The woman came out.

"Trina," a woman in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt came out of the office and looked at them. "I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you." The woman's face was lightly sunburned, and she had blonde hair piled on top of her head. "Oh God! You could be your Uncle, but in a wig, and much prettier."

"Which uncle?" Trina asked.

"Jimmy of course," Amy laughed. "I was in ZBZ with your Aunt Julie, which I swear is just a pleasant coincidence. The workshop submissions are all anonymous when we choose our mentees. How is Julie, she hasn't called in ages?"

"She's good," Trina nodded. Amy smiled.

"I'm confused," Jace said.

"Oh! Right, duh," Amy laughed, "Trina Vanderbilt, this is my son Jace. Jace, Trina's my mentee, which is convenient for you, since you're all obsessed with her father at the moment." Jace stared at Trina who waved. "She's going to be staying with us, too."

"It's really nice to meet you," Jace said smoothly. She blushed and shook his hand.

* * *

"How are we supposed to do this?" Cal groaned.

"Rejection is part of the job mi amor," Carla laughed. He looked at her. "I know that you Mr. I broke into modeling because my mom's a big designer, isn't used to that." They walked into the apartment and then into his room. He kissed her.

"I've gotten pretty used to rejection," he said. "Since you've been staying here," he slid his hands under her tank top.

"And you'll stay used to it," Tammy said walking in. "Carmen, don't go near my son's bedroom, I promised your father certain parts of your anatomy would remain intact while you were staying here." Carmen nodded and walked out.

"So Anne's allowed to disappear to Puerto Rico to have sex on a beach with Kevin and I can't even feel up my girlfriend in my bedroom?" Cal said. "Nice parenting, Mom, I dig the double standard."

"Oh, honey," Tammy kissed him on the forehead. "If I thought I could have stopped your sister from going to Puerto Rico, I would have tried." Cal looked at her. "I can stop you from having sex with Carmen whenever you want, so I will."

"You won't be able to stop us in a few months," Cal called after her as she left.

"Watch me," Tammy called back.

* * *

"Guess who?" Denise giggled sliding her hands over Mikey's eyes. He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "What if I was someone else?"

"I always know when it's you," he said and kissed her. "I didn't think that you'd be back yet."

"I got back early," she said. "Cleveland says hi."

"Cleveland," he nodded, "rocking!" She giggled. "So, what do you think?" They stood up and walked around the large empty room. She looked around.

"Brooklyn is very hip," she said. Mikey laughed. "A bar though? I mean, you've run restaurants and clubs, but,"

"I like it," he said. "A sports bar, the kind that my dad would have loved." She smiled. "Denise Ramsey's latest album on the jukebox, Bud Lite on the tap." She laughed.

"I don't know if your patrons will like the new album," she grimaced. He laughed. "How are you going to put the bar together and go to NYU? Plus you and Steph decided to keep the house."

"We're renting the house," he said, "so that will help. And, I have a rock star girlfriend," she laughed. "I'll make it work, and I'll be busy so I'll miss you less." She nodded. "Josh told me about Europe. Denise, I think it's amazing."

"It is," she nodded, "and I'm excited, but I don't want to leave you. We're just getting back on track, and,"

"Denise," he said. "You have a shot at a world tour, at the kind of career you always wanted, I'm not taking that away from you."

"You're not," she said, "I told Josh I'd think about it, I mean, Europe would eat Trav and Ted and spit them up again," he nodded. "We'll talk about it more later."

"Yes we will." He nodded.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Candy's Room

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but it's a long one to make up for it and totally packed! So Yay! Keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_She says baby if you wanna be wild__  
__you got a lot to learn, close your eyes__  
__Let them melt, let them fire, let them burn__  
__Cause in the darkness there'll be hidden worlds that shine__  
__When I hold Candy close she makes these hidden worlds mine

* * *

_

Trina woke up in the morning and walked into the kitchen. Jace was sitting at the table, munching on corn flakes and reading the newspaper. She looked at him again. He was really good looking, now that she knew he was Amy's son, she could sort of see it, he had WASP-ish features, even if he was really dark.

"There's coffee," he said. "You were out late."

"Your mom was showing me the way the moon looks over the rocks," she said. "It was pretty cool." He nodded absently. "You don't like me do you?" He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me who your dad is?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I refuse to live my entire life as 'Scott Vanderbilt's daughter,'" she said. "So I keep the information to myself until absolutely necessary. Once, when I was in middle school, I actually had like half my class believing that I was _Logan _Vanderbilt's daughter, not Scott's."

"Oh," he said, "sure. That makes sense." He went back to the paper.

"Where's your dad?" She asked. He looked at her. "Sorry, I have a filter problem. Cal says it's going to get me into trouble one day."

"Cal's your boyfriend?" He asked. She shook her head. "You talk about him an awful lot."

"He's my cousin," she said. "Dean is my boyfriend."

"Dean," he nodded. "You haven't mentioned him until now. What's the deal there?"

"There's no deal," she shrugged. "What's between me and Dean is between me and Dean."

"That's very Oprah of you," he said. She rolled her eyes. "He's old isn't he?" She banged her coffee mug against the table.

"He's older," she said. "Like twenty." He raised his eyebrows. "He was a senior when I was freshman, it's not that weird."

"Uh, it's kinda weird that you're still with him," he said. "Not weird that you dated him in the first place." She rolled her eyes. "Is he at college?"

"Yup," she nodded. "Roosevelt."

"And you go to boarding school in Minnesota?" He said. She nodded. "So that's hard, Roosevelt's in Chicago, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"So that's really far away," he nodded.

"What's your point?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just, it must be hard, being so far away."

"It can be," she said. "But we make it work." She looked at him. "You didn't distract me. Where's your dad?"

"He's not around," he shrugged. She looked at him. "He and my mom dated in college and then he drifted in and out of her life and one of those times I happened." She nodded. "His name is Paulo Cartoni," he shrugged. "That's my middle name, Cartoni, Jason Cartoni Fairbanks."

"Jace," she said. He nodded. "I get it now. Do you ever see him?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "He's kind of a douche. I mean, I went to Italy to visit him last year, but," instinctively she reached her hand out and covered his. They looked at each other and swallowed.

* * *

Anne giggled as she and Kevin danced close in a tiny club in San Juan. She loved going out in Puerto Rico, because she was always the center of attention. In the kind of places they were going she was usually the only blonde in the room and always the only natural one.

"He's back," he looked at the door. She rolled her eyes. A week or so ago she'd danced with a guy and it had gone a little far. Kevin had gotten jealous which was reassuring, but definitely annoying.

"I'm with you," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Do you want to go?" He nodded and they walked across the club.

"Aye blondie," the guy shouted, "how about we dance again, hm?" Kevin almost turned over a table turning around.

"Kevin!" Anne hissed grabbing his arm and dragging him out. "What were you going to do?"

"I don't know," he said, "I just didn't want," she nodded and kissed him. "Maybe it's time to go home, Anne."

"If you want," she nodded, "we're on the next flight." They walked holding hands to the tiny hotel where they'd been staying. Senor and Senora Reed (they'd questioned their marital status, although not too much) were honored guests, staying in a box of a room with a barely bigger than single bed. They made do with it though. They got back up to their room and Kevin pulled her close and kissed her. "I thought we were going home."

"Maybe in the morning," he whispered. She kneeled on the bed and kissed him, as they undressed. He climbed on top of her. "I love you." He whispered. She groaned.

Connie giggled as Eddie carefully ran one hand up her bare leg, it tickled, and turned her on excessively.

"You are pure sex right now," he whispered and kissed the inside of her thigh. She whimpered and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm glad you're not working today. You're all mine."

"Eddie," she whimpered as he worked his way up her stomach. "I have to go home."

"Huh?" He said. She looked at him. "Now?"

"No, I mean," she giggled, "Soon, to Connecticut, I have to pack for England." He nodded. "You could come with me."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "That could be cool. I haven't seen Adelle in a while." She stopped; their time together had been so Minnesota centric that she'd forgotten they had a cousin in common. "Plus, that big house of yours, we could sneak away a lot." She looked at him.

"And then would you go to Rhode Island with me?" She whispered as he moved up her body. "See the boat?"

"Of course," he mumbled and they kissed. "I've seen everything else." She blushed.

"Eddie," she whispered.

"Mm," he murmured into her neck.

"We can't do this forever," she whispered. He looked at her.

"I know," he said. She nodded, just so long as he knew, it would be fine. He entered her and she groaned. Eddie was an amazing lover, and it was probably the best sex she'd ever had. And that included the boat and Tony, and the height of her and Kevin's passion. She didn't know if it was because he'd been having sex longer than both of them, after all, he and Bella had been barely fourteen when they started, or maybe he was just really good. Her hair fell in her face as he pulled her into a sitting up position. "Say it," he whispered in her ear, she moaned and dug her finger nails into his back. "Say it Connie."

"Finish first," she whispered. He shook his head.

"I won't finish until you say it," he said and kissed her.

"Oh you're so bad," she moaned and he lifted her up a little, she arched her back. "Oh God, yes," she groaned. "Yes, it feels so good."

"Say it," he moaned, pushing deeper into it.

"You're amazing," she moaned coming to climax, "Eddie, you're a sex god!" He finished and dropped her. She'd said once in the heat of the moment that she thought he was a sex god, it wasn't untrue, and now he demanded it every once in a while. She liked his arrogance in bed though, it was stimulating. He willingly explored every inch of her body and never forgot a spot that she liked how he touched it. Once she'd hopped out of bed to take a shower and five minutes in, he'd simply stepped in and taken her from behind. He did this because he _could. _When she asked why he hadn't just waited, he'd looked at her oddly and said,

"Well, I was hard, Cons," he smirked, "and what's the point of jerking off when you were already naked?" Now they were lying next to each other and he had one hand behind his head and the other rubbing her breast, gently squeezing it.

"So when do we leave?" He asked. She looked at him. "For Connecticut?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I'd have to quit the bookstore, and let Charlie and Connie know, maybe a week, if that's OK with you."

"A week sounds good," He nodded. "Just Connecticut and Rhode Island though, right?" She swallowed and looked at him, she knew what he was asking.

"Of course," she said and kissed him. "We won't go to New York." He nodded.

"OK," he whispered and they kissed again.

* * *

Elisa lay in bed with Hunter late at night. He was asleep. It was strange being down here, for Liam's wedding. Liam was so concerned with Hunter liking him that there were really no rules. She and Hunter had been sleeping in the same bed since they got here. Well, Hunter had been sleeping, she'd been having trouble. She pushed his hair off of his face and smiled. He was so handsome, and she did love him. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Nights like this when she couldn't sleep she thought about Eddie's arms around her when he told her he loved her. That he would always love her. Hunter didn't have enough faith in anything to say "always." She didn't really blame him. If her father had gotten another woman pregnant she wouldn't believe in love always either.

"Mm," he grunted and woke up and looked at her. "Hey you."

"Hey," she kissed him softly.

"Trouble sleeping again?" He asked. She nodded and cuddled her head into his chest. "You want to go home, don't you?" She sighed.

"Go back to sleep," she kissed him. "I'm just going to go get some water." He nodded and rolled over she walked into the kitchen and saw Claudia, Hunter's almost step mother holding her baby son Graham against her shoulder while the baby cried. "Oh, sorry, I'll just,"

"No," Claudia said, "no, maybe you could help, you're from a big family right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I'm the baby." Claudia laughed.

"Me too," she said. "I know you're supposed to hate me, but you seem like a very sweet girl."

"I don't hate you," she shook her head. "I don't hate anyone. Well, except for this bitchy pot dealer who was dating my ex boyfriend, and I don't really hate her," she stopped. Except that she sort of did, she hated Erica, but mostly because Eddie wasn't to chicken shit to have sex with Erica.

"Hunter hates me," Claudia said.

"Well, wouldn't you hate you?" Elisa shrugged. This was a very strange conversation to be having at three in the morning with a screaming baby. Claudia nodded. "Um, if I'm not back when Hunter wakes up, tell him I went to my cousins?"

"Sure," Claudia nodded. Elisa smiled and started to walk away. "And Elisa," she turned. "I do hate me a little." Elisa nodded and walked away. She wandered quietly and then hailed a cab. She rode down town and then walked into the old building with her keys. She sat quietly in the old office.

"Hey there," she jumped hearing Steve. She looked at him "When did you sneak in?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "I took a cab."

"God, you are so you're mother," he sat down opposite her. "Do you smoke yet?" He took out a pack.

"Does Aunt Tammy know you smoke?" She frowned.

"Aunt Tammy doesn't know a lot of things," He said. She laughed. "Problems with Hunter?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just couldn't sleep. Thought it might be easier down here. It's strange there. Is Carmen in the old apartment?"

"No, she's in Anne's room," he said. "It's all yours." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Everything OK sweetie?"

"With you and Mom," she said, "when you two were, well, you know," he nodded. "When did you know that it wasn't right?"

"When she called your father crying in the middle of a party we were at," he said. "But if I'd read the writing on the wall I would have known way before that, things just never felt right."

"But with Aunt Tammy they did," she said. "Even before you were dating?"

"Sure," he said. "With your mom, we really wanted to be together, but it just never fit, with Tammy, even before I knew her really well, we were comfortable around each other, at ease." Elisa nodded. "_Are _you and Hunter having problems?"

"No," she shook her head again. "Not exactly, I've just been having trouble sleeping since we've been at his dad's."

"Mmm," Steve said. "Liam is rather unsettling. He always has been. Every once in a while he would get a whim that he wanted to be more _involved _at RDC, he was your aunts' silent partner you know." She nodded. She also knew that he had dated Aunt Kelly, and that Bonnie had dated her father. "But if it's not right, Elisa, you can't force it be right. I think Hunter would agree with you on that, especially after his parents."

"But the people that feel right to me and Hunter," she whispered, Steve looked at her. "Anne feels right with Kevin, and Eddie…" she trailed off.

"Go to sleep Ellie," he said. "It's too late for this kind of thinking." She nodded and walked up to the third floor, and went to get a drink of water. She knew that the ghosts of Anne and Hunter's little trysts were all over this place. So when she curled up in one of the beds she didn't feel at all bad when she started to cry.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. Hard To Say Goodbye

**A/N: So sorry it's been a while but here's a nice long chapter for you! Keep the reviewing coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_You know I'll always love you  
You know I'll always care  
And no matter how far I may go  
In my heart you'll always be there  
And it's hard to say goodbye my love  
Hard to see you cry my love  
Hard to open up that door  
When you don't know what you're going for

* * *

_

Hunter stood outside of the Palace Hotel waiting for Elisa. He thought it was strange that she'd decided to spend the night at the Callinses, but he had a feeling that his mom may have caught on to Liam's letting the two teenagers share a room thing and passed the message along to Elisa's parents, which meant that his girlfriend was pulled. She walked up to him and he smiled until he noticed what she was wearing.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked. It was the day of the wedding.

"Hunter," she whispered, "I, um," she swallowed, "I'm not gonna come."

"Why not?" He asked. She looked down. "Elisa, please, I need you today." She kissed him softly. "Baby, what's happening?"

"I think this was a mistake," she said softly.

"What?" He asked. "Coming today? I agree, I mean, you talked me into it. Let's bail, head back to Nantucket, I don't give a shit."

"No, I don't mean today," she whispered, "I mean us, this, I shouldn't have pushed you into this. It was never what you wanted." He stared at her.

"We're not back to this," he shook his head. "How many times do I have to say it? I love you Elisa."

"I love you too," she said. "But Hunter, it's just not enough! I hate having to try, it shouldn't be this hard, not when we're sixteen." He swallowed. "So, I'm not going to come today and I'm going to go."

"Home?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip. "You're not going home," he said after a moment. His face was flat. "You're going to Minnesota."

"Well my family is there," she said softly. "My parents aren't back from Vegas and,"

"Bullshit!" He said. "You've got family here! You're going there because Eddie is there."

"Eddie loves me," she said. "And I love him and I owe to myself to see where it could go!"

"He cheated on you and broke your heart!" He said.

"You don't get to criticize him for cheating on me," she whispered. He looked at her. "You don't get to, because you're a lot of things Hunter, but you're not a hypocrite."

"That was different," he whispered.

"Yeah, it was," she said. "Because, I hadn't tried to be there for Eddie that night, and he hadn't pushed me away." He looked at her. "He's never pushed me away the way you do. Other ways, but never," she swallowed, "he never went to her because he thought I couldn't give him something, it was a moment of weakness, and it was different."

"And what about Connie?" He asked. She looked at him.

"He told me," she said. "He said he'd always wait for me, as long as it took, and that Connie or any one else would be gone the minute I said yes." He nodded, and they still held each other's eyes. "Always, he said Hunter, you've never once," she choked and wiped her eyes. He blinked at her. "I don't know if I really expect it, but I'd like to believe that somewhere in the back of your mind you once thought that maybe we had a future together, you once fantasized about a life beyond tomorrow with me." He swallowed. "I love you, and I know you love me but it's never been enough." They kissed again.

"So then, what?" He whispered, "this is over?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I think it is."

* * *

"Hey," Bella said, flipping onto her stomach, Gordon looked at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I thought of something before."

"Really?" He said. "I wasn't do much thinking except, 'Oh, God, oh God,'" she blushed and then hit him.

"Not _then," _she rolled her eyes, "before, when I was talking to Eddie."

"Ah," he nodded. "Then." She nodded. "And what were you thinking, exactly?"

"Well, my dad's always had this plan, so that all of his high school friends would end up family," she explained. He nodded. "And if things work out with Connie and Eddie, we will be!"

"How so?" He said laughing.

"Well," she shrugged. "He'd be your brother in law, and Connie is technically Aunt Kelly's niece, so even if we never get married,"

"We _are _getting married," he said, "once you pass the bar." She laughed and kissed him. "Mm," he whispered, "ugh I really don't want to leave in a week." He whispered.

"So don't," she shrugged. He laughed.

"Notre Dame football baby," he said, "I have to go." She nodded. She knew he did, but it didn't make it suck less. They were going to be so far away from now on. And there was of course, Kevin. She still hadn't told Gordon about what he had said. She couldn't risk ruining their friendship that way. She just wished she knew where he was. It hadn't hit her until he was out of her life how much she missed Kevin.

"Hey, Bella," TJ walked in and she pulled the covers up. "Whoa, OK, um," he turned around and shut his eyes tight.

"God, TJ," she rolled her eyes, "knock much?"

"Yeah," he said. "Uh, will from now on." He held one hand up. "Hi Gordon."

"Hey man," Gordon said trying to get out of bed and pull his pants on while Bella rolled her eyes and kept kissing his neck and wrapping her legs around him. "Leigh, quit it," he mumbled.

"I don't know what you're doing," TJ said, "but I agree with Gordon, quit it."

"What do you want Thomas?" She asked, getting out of bed and casually throwing a silk kimono on. "You can turn around now, I'm decent."

"I wanted to tell you that Stephie and Ellie are flying out here today," he said. She sat down at her vanity and nodded stretching. "When did you become the heroine in a Fitzgerald novel?"

"Aunt Julie brought this back from Japan for me for my sweet 16!" She said. "And I'm not," Gordon nodded at TJ. "I saw that!" Then she stopped. "Ellie's coming?" TJ nodded. "Oh _shit_!"

"Yeah," TJ said, "um, anyway, I'll talk to you later, thought I'd let you know, sorry again." He walked out.

"Hey," Gordon said and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you and Ellie were cool these days." She looked at him.

"We um, are," she said. "We totally are, I just," she bit her bottom lip. She felt like she was keeping so many emotional secrets from Gordon, but she just _couldn't _tell him that Eddie was using Connie as an emotional and apparently very physical distraction from Ellie. "I mean, things are so good with Eddie and Connie and I don't want her to get freaked out and think," Gordon laughed.

"Connie's not like that Leigh," he kissed her on the head. "She's not like you. I'll call you OK?" He walked towards the door.

"No," she said. "You don't get to drop that line and then leave. Not like me?" He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "How so exactly?"

"I don't know," he said. "She doesn't manufacture drama, I guess." She dropped her jaw.

"I don't _manufacture _drama!" She said. "It _finds _me."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "because this, right here, definitely not unnecessary drama that you made, or when you broke up with me at Christmas? And now you're imagining some problem with my sister and her boyfriend and your cousin?" She looked at him.

"I can't believe that after everything we've been through," she crossed her arms and looked at him, "you still think I'm some kind of flaky drama queen!"

"Bella, I don't think that!" He said. "But I do think that you tend to get carried away and you get all in your head and as a result things get more complicated than they need to be."

"Maybe you make things to simple!" She said. He looked at her. "Eddie is in love with Elisa!"

"He was in love with her," Gordon said. "Now he's with Connie."

"No, he is in love with her, still is," Bella said. Gordon landed on the bed, he'd finally come around to the thought that Eddie Cole might be a good guy. And now he was sleeping with his sister, which was bad enough, but his best friend had done that, so he got over it quickly, but doing it when he really wanted another girl. "Gordon, she can't come here, he'll see her and it'll," she sighed, "Connie is so good for him. They're so alike and she doesn't let him get too cocky and," she said. "He can't know she's here Gordon."

"Right," he whispered softly. "Right," she kissed him.

"And don't punch him again!" She said. He laughed.

* * *

Trina lay down on the sand and snapped a picture of a prairie dog popping out. Amy had basically given her free reign today to run around. She reached into her camera bag to change her lens and then laughed has her hand grabbed onto something. It was a copy of _The 20s, _which Jace had just finished reading. Her cell phone rang and she smiled.

"Hey!" She picked it up.

"Hey artist girl," Dean smiled on the other end. "How's it going?"

"Good," she said. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," he whispered. "Tell me about Amy."

"She's really cool," Trina said. "She's done all of this cool stuff and travelled. Her son's kind of a dick though."

"Mm," Dean nodded. "So where are you now?"

"I'm in the middle of the desert shooting prairie dogs," she said. "You?"

"Newspaper mail room," he laughed. "Is this our lives from now on?"

"I guess so," she shrugged. "Why are you calling? I mean, besides missing me. I mean, I assume you've actively missed me, but this is the first random unscheduled call."

"Oh right," he laughed, "Lizzie's going down there next week for some sorority thing, she wants to take you out to dinner or something."

"OK," Trina nodded. "That sound fun."

"Great, she'll call you," Dean said, "I'll let you get back to work."

"Yeah, right back at you," she whispered. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too," he said and she hung up. She noticed a small one of the prairie dogs tailing after a bigger one. The bigger one seemed to be humoring the little one. She swallowed, it felt too much like her life since high school started, what Jace had said a few days before had stuck with her.

"Not weird that you dated him to begin with, just weird that you stayed with him." Was she just the smaller prairie dog following after the big one? She'd never really wanted to work for a newspaper, it's just that it fit so well into Dean's dreams to be a journalist. Then all of a sudden she was editing the school paper and chasing an internship with the New York Times. Until this workshop had come up, she'd been terribly disappointed. But the past week or so had been so amazing.

* * *

Jace sat on his tiny bed scribbling in a journal.

"Hey kid," Amy leaned against his door.

"Hey," he said.

"So listen, I got a job up in Cali this weekend," she said. "You and Trina gonna be OK on your own?"

"Shouldn't you take her with you?" He said, his voice panicky, "I mean she's your protégé or whatever." Amy looked at him.

"You could take her camping or something," she flipped her hand. "Get her under the stars or whatever."

"Don't be gross Mom," he shook his head and stood up walking over to his book shelf. "Besides, Trina's got a boyfriend."

"It's not like she's married," Amy shrugged. "You do like her don't you Jace?"

"What's not to like?" He shrugged. "She's cool and funny and pretty." Amy nodded. "She's kinda spoiled though." Amy laughed.

"Yes, well, she's better than her mother," Amy shrugged, "I didn't know Kelly until we were twenty but jeez was that girl pampered." Jace looked at her. "And boyfriends come and go, if you like her you should go for it."

"That's Paulo talk," he said. Amy looked at him. "Oh, come on, he'd totally say that!" She smiled.

"I want you to be happy, Jace," she pushed his hair off of his face. "I know I haven't made it easy, with the moving and the now having a real bed and what not."

"You've done OK," he shrugged.

* * *

Stephanie lay in bed as TJ held on to her. She and Elisa had barely just arrived.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two years," she whispered. "He said that maybe in two years I could be halfway back to where I was but he wasn't confident."

"What does he know?" TJ said. "Gabby said you could do it. I think you can do it."

"TJ," she whispered. "I can't," she said. "I've been trying, but it's just too hard."

"You knew it was going to be hard," he whispered.

"Not this hard," she shook her head. "I'm always in pain, and I don't even like dancing anymore and maybe I could teach, Gabby's happy," she sniffed, "and we wouldn't have to stay in New York, we could go anywhere, as long as we're together I'll be OK." He kissed her softly.

"We don't have to decide today," he said. "I think you should talk to Gabby, and your sister. Does Julie know any of this?" Stephanie shook her head. "Ellie?" She shook her head again. "You did at least tell Mike right?"

"No," she said, "I wanted to talk to you. You're the most important person in my life." He pushed her hair off of her face.

"I love you Stephie," he said, "and if you want to quit, then quit, but don't do it because you're afraid of the pain. You can do pain, I've seen it." She kissed him.

* * *

"Hey, Bella," Eddie called walking outside of Tom and Ana Riley's house. "I know we were supposed to hang out, but I've really gotta pack, and," he stopped seeing Elisa standing in front of the pool. "Ellie," he whispered.

"Hi," she said her breath taken away when she saw him. "You have to pack, so you're going to Seattle?" She tried. He walked over and took her tiny face in his hands and kissed her. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he whispered, "because I might wake up soon, and so I think I should kiss you while I have the chance." She giggled.

"Eddie," she said, "you're not dreaming, I'm here."

"Why?" He asked. She looked up at him earnestly.

"Because I love you," she said, "I know I'm probably too late because you love Connie and, Bella told me I should stay away but I couldn't!" He kissed her again.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"I love you," she mumbled and kissed him.

* * *

**Keep reviewing!**


	17. All You Need Is Love

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy  
There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy  
All you need is love

* * *

_

"Hello?" Anne said walking into the house. "Family?" She walked around and the whole first two floors were empty. "Typical," she mumbled and walked into her room and groaned seeing Carmen Mendoza's things scattered all around. "Just awesome," she marched into the old apartment. She saw Hunter sitting on the couch in his tux, his shirt untucked and his bowtie untied, a bottle of bourbon in his hand. "Hunter?" She said confused and sat down. "Oh! It was the wedding today." She took the bottle and then his hands and then stopped. "Where's Elisa?" She didn't understand why her cousin wasn't with her boyfriend. Especially today, which she knew was particularly hard for him.

"Probably fucking Eddie Cole," he grumbled. "I don't get it. I mean, you with Reed and her with Cole, what exactly," he drifted off and looked around, "where's my bourbon?"

"I took it," she said. "What are you talking about? Why would Elisa be with Eddie?"

"Because," Hunter said, "she left. This morning, I was standing on Fifth Avenue, waiting for her and she shows up in jeans and a teeshirt and tells me that she's going to Minnesota because he loves her and she has to try it," he mumbled, then he looked at her. "Anne," he whispered and caressed her face. "My Anne, you'll always love me won't you?"

"My poor Hunter," she whispered and kissed him. She immediately regretted it. It was wrong to lead Hunter on when he was like this. But the thing was, she _wanted _to kiss him, wanted to comfort him. "My sweet boy," they kissed again and he leaned her back against the couch. "Hunter," she whispered as he undid her jeans. "Mm," she pressed her hands against his chest. "Wait," she said.

"Anne, please," he whispered and kissed her. "I need you tonight," she nodded and they kissed some more.

"Just tonight though," she said. "And no one knows, not even Cal." He nodded and she stood up and walked into one of the bedrooms, taking her shirt off, and then her jeans, he followed after her, undressing as she pulled the covers down and then climbed into bed with her. They kissed and touched for a while and then she got tired of it and rolled them over so she was on top. He looked up at her and she leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said and arched his back to push up into her. She groaned softly. It wasn't exactly the homecoming she'd expected, but Anne was in complete bliss. The look of pleasure on Hunter's face was certainly enough to make this whole thing worth it. She simply couldn't resist the wicked impulse she suddenly felt.

"Do you like that?" She whispered and moved her hips in a circle, he groaned, "did your sweet little Ellie do this?" He groaned again and shook his head, that was enough to make her happy enough to squeal in pleasure as he grabbed the backs of her thighs.

* * *

Elisa giggled happily as Eddie rolled her onto her back and started rubbing in between her legs, her panties were quickly around her ankles. They were making out on the bed in the Riley's pool house.

"Eddie," she whispered, "Oh God, touch me, you know the spot," he smiled and kissed her again moving his fingers inside of her. She whimpered, unable to cry out because he was kissing her so hard.

"Baby," he mumbled into her neck, "I want to make you scream." He kissed her again.

"Mm," she said, "yeah, but not yet." He kissed her again, not slowing down or stopping. "Eddie, please, wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I have a condom, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," she said, "no, I'm on the pill and I trust you," he smiled.

"So, what's the problem?" he kissed her again. "Honey, we've waited two years, why wait another minute?"

"You have to break up with Connie," she said simply. He stopped and rolled onto his back.

"Connie," he whispered. He'd forgotten all about Connie, who was waiting for him. "Shit," he pressed his hands to his forehead. "Our timing really sucks, Elle." She giggled.

"Just talk to her," she said and kissed him. "And then tonight, come back here," she brushed her lips gently against his neck. "And we can work on making me scream," they kissed again.

"You're amazing," he said. She blushed and whimpered, as he ran his index finger along the wet slit between her legs. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. He stood up and walked to his car. He saw Bella emerge from hers.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," he said, "but then I saw Ellie was here. Thanks for telling me she was coming, by the way." She frowned. "And for telling her to stay away from me. You're a great friend Bella."

"Eddie, I didn't," she started. He looked at her. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want Elisa to get hurt. And that's what you two do, you hurt each other."

"We're in love Bella," he said. "Like you and I were and like you are with Gordon."

"Last week she was in love with Hunter," she said. He rolled his eyes. "You care about Connie, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm crazy about Connie," he said. "But she and I both know that we can't stay together."

"Why not?" Bella whined and actually stomped her foot. "Connie's amazing and you've been so happy!"

"Bella, I can't stay with someone because it's convenient for you," he took her shoulders. She dropped her jaw. "I know that if I'm with Connie, it makes things easier on you and Gordon, plus you know, I didn't cheat on you with her and vice versa, and she's not your cousin, so definitely way better on the awkward factor, but I don't love Connie and she doesn't love me. It's just fun and we get along and the sex is good."

"What about that isn't love?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said, "you have fun with Kevin Reed and you get along with him, and yeah, you haven't had sex, but you _did _enjoy kissing him. Do you love him?" She marched away and into the back where Elisa was buttoning up her blouse.

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" Bella said. Elisa looked up at her. "Don't give me the 'I'm so innocent,' Elisa eyes. Everything was fine!"

"Bella, I," she whispered.

"He would have fallen in love with her," Bella said. "You know it and that's why you got scared and came here." Elisa looked at her cousin.

"I love him," Elisa said. "I always have. Since I was twelve, and I never thought he would love me back. When he told me he loved me that day it was everything I wanted." Bella looked at her. "If you lost Gordon,"

"I did lose Gordon," Bella said. Elisa looked at her. "I did lose him and I'm losing him every day," she closed her eyes. "Ellie that kind of love, that deep penetrating changing love it doesn't stay that way."

"I think that's the difference between us Bella," Elisa said simply, "I don't expect it to stay that way. I just expect Eddie to love me as much as he can, however he can." Bella looked at her. "I learned the hard way with Hunter, it's not worth fighting the nature of something. I love him, and I'm tired of pretending I don't."

* * *

Cal came bounding into the house picking up Carmen and spinning her and kissing her. She giggled.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"It's just a call back," he shrugged.

"For a Broadway play!" She said excitedly. Cal grinned. It _was _pretty cool. They walked into the living room and saw Anne sitting on the couch.

"Anne," Cal said, "you're home! That's awesome," he sat down and hugged her. "You'll never believe what happened! I got a callback for this a revival of _The Graduate. _On Broadway! It's insane right?"

"Yeah," Anne mumbled. "Hi Carmen."

"Hi," Carmen said, "I'll get my stuff out of your room, I'm flying home tonight anyway."

"Mm?" Anne said distractedly. "Right, sure, whatever." Carmen looked oddly at Anne and then disappeared up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked. Anne looked at him and burst into tears. "Did Kevin break up with you or something?"

"Hunter's upstairs," she whimpered and wiped her eyes. He nodded.

"OK," he said, "I need a little more."

"I had sex with him," she whispered. Cal looked at her, his blue eyes wide. "Please don't hate me Cal! Elisa broke up with him to go be with Eddie, and he was so drunk he probably won't even remember and," she wiped her eyes, "Oh and Cal I love him so much! You know I do!"

"I know you do," he whispered. "This is not the worst thing in the world." She looked up at him. "It isn't, you know that. This was inevitable, you two were going to do it eventually."

"What am I going to tell Kevin?" She said softly. Cal looked at her. "I mean, I have to tell him right?"

"Yeah," Cal said, "you have to tell him, but you have to talk to Hunter first. Is he asleep?"

"Passed out," Anne said. "Cal, he was wasted! I mean, his dad got married today."

"That was today?" Cal said. Anne nodded. "Shit! I'm a terrible friend."

"No," she said. "Your news is amazing! I mean, Broadway?" Cal nodded. "_The Graduate_ is the one where Rain Man sleeps with the old lady right?"

"That would be what you would take away from it," he rolled his eyes. "But yes, it is the one where Rain Man sleeps the old lady."

"Hm," she said. "That's a good part for you, you're mildly retarded, plus you're a virgin."

"Hey!" He said, "you've been incommunicado for two months, how do you know that I'm still a," she raised her eyebrows and he deflated. "Mom is _crazy. _We're barely ever alone together."

"Duh, you're the good twin," Anne said standing up and stretching, "I do things like run away with my boyfriend to a tropical island and fuck Hunter in the attic. You do things like get a call back for a Broadway show and take part in chaste heavy petting with Carmen. She must maintain this balance else she feel like a bad mother." She stopped. "Hey, how's Trina doing? I haven't talked to her at all."

"She's probably going to cheat on Dean with some guy named Jace," Cal shrugged. "You two should talk."

* * *

"Hey," Trina said walking into Jace's room. He'd moved on from Scooter's complete works and was now reading a beat up copy of _Much Ado About Nothing. _"I know your Mom's going away this weekend, are you throwing a party or anything?"

"No," he said, "I am not throwing a party or anything." She nodded. "Why?"

"Dean's sister and her boyfriend are taking me out to dinner," she said, "I thought you might want to come."

"Pass," he nodded. She stared at him. "Can I help you with something else?"

"Please come?" She said. "I mean, Lizzie used to be really cool but lately she's just really weird and Tony's a good guy and all but he's really boring and he like _hates _my mom and he takes that out on me."

"Why does he hate your mom?" He frowned.

"Oh, his half sister is my aunt," she shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Is everything in your life complicated?" He asked, standing up. She looked at him. "You're boyfriend lives a thousand miles away from you, you don't tell people about your parents to stay out of their shadow, you have a really weird relationship with your cousin, I think you're probably into him, but you won't admit it," she gaped at him.

"Fine!" She said and plopped on the bed, "if we're playing this game, I think you're a pretentious little snot who uses the fact that his dad left his mom high and dry and that he moves around a lot to keep from connecting with people with anything other than sarcasm." He snorted.

"You're a spoiled entitled little princess who's hiding behind wanting to be an artist to keep from accepting that she's going to end up in a center hall colonial married to some lawyer who cheats on her twice a week," he said.

"At least I'm not a pathetic Holden Caulfield wannabe who's surrounded by all of the beauty any person could take and hides in his room all day." She spit out standing up, he stepped over to her and they were eye to eye.

"And do you want to know what annoys me the most?" Jace said, his eyes flaring.

"What?" She said and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm crazy about you," he said and pulled her close. "I stay up at night and think about you." She stared at him, knowing she should push him away but not able to. "I think you're unhappy Trina, and I think someone like me could make you happy." He kissed her then and she folded her arms around his neck and kissed him back, because just like he said, it made her happy.

* * *

Gordon walked down the hallway from his room to see Connie humming to herself and packing.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh hey," she smiled, "so I'll leave before you," she hugged him. "Gordie, I'm so, so, proud of you. You're going to be so amazing!"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Cons, um, can I ask you something?" She nodded and looked at something. "This thing with Cole," he started, "I mean, once you go to England," he took a deep breath.

"Oh," she laughed, "it's just a summer fling, we both know that." Gordon looked at her. "Oh, God! You've been listening to Bella, haven't you?"

"She said some stuff," he nodded. "So you know that," he said. "About Ellie." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're sweet to worry" she said. "But yes, I know he's in love with Ellie. I'm sort of in love with someone else too, so it's fine." Gordon looked at her.

"Tony?" He asked. She shook her head and kept packing. "Kevin?" She closed her eyes. "Really, Connie? Still?"

"I've only ever really loved Kevin," she said softly, "I mean Tony, but not really, and there's no way I really loved Donovan. But Kevin, I always miss him, everyday. I think that's what love is."

* * *

**Keep reviewing.**


	18. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, here's the end of this part. Next part is coming soon. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

_Cause we belong together now yeah,  
Forever united here somehow yeah,  
You've got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go _

* * *

Hunter woke up in the morning with Anne curled into him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Did we?" She nodded. "Did you?"

"Mm hm," she kissed him. "You were wonderful." He smiled. They kissed. "You really don't remember?"

"It's coming back to me." He whispered. They kissed again.

"I'm breaking up with Kevin," she whispered nuzzled her head against his neck.

"I've her that before," he whispered.

"I mean it this time," she said. "I love you, and I want to be with you, for real." He kissed her.

"You want to be with me?" He asked. She nodded. "Always?"

"Well, for now," she shrugged. "I mean, I'm still me, you know how I get restless." He smiled and they kissed again. "It always should have been you though," she whispered.

"We just weren't ready yet," he said. She smiled. "Anne, um, you swear that I was good?" She giggled.

"I swear," she nodded. "But if you don't believe me," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't you prove it to yourself?" They kissed for a while and then they made love again.

* * *

Connie sat quietly on her bed as Eddie paced in front of her. She wanted to so badly tell him that she was OK. She understood.

"And I mean, I really didn't think that she was ever gonna come around," he said, "but you get it right?"

"Eddie," she said standing up and kissed him. "I really like you. But we've talked about this, it can't last." He nodded. She kissed him softly. "I'm really glad we were together." He smiled.

"You're amazing Connie," he said. She smiled. They kissed again.

"Go to Ellie," she mumbled and pushed him away. He nodded. "Be safe." He laughed.

"Always," he nodded and drove. He hadn't realized how late it was, how long he and Connie had sat talking. It was almost morning in fact. He got to the "big house" as they had all always called it and walked quietly back into the poolhouse. Ellie was lying on the bed asleep in a ball, she was wearing a silk night gown. He laughed and sat down, stroking her hair gently and kissing her on the cheek.

"Mm," she cooed and blinked her eyes open. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he whispered. "You alright?"

"Mm," she said, "I was sleepy, from the flight."

"I'll bet you were," he said. "I'm all yours now." She smiled and nodded and sleepily letting a yawn out. He laughed and lay down with her. "Go back to sleep honey, there's no reason to rush, I can wait until tomorrow." She nodded and curled her head into his chest and fell instantly back to sleep.

* * *

Trina sat awkwardly at dinner with Lizzie, Tony and Jace. Since their kiss, she and Jace had barely spoken to her. It was weird. Lizzie was doing her Lizzie thing and chattering to cover the awkwardness.

"Anyway, she's claiming she's going to quit Julliard," Lizzie said. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hm," Trina nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and sat on a toilet for a while breathing deeply and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Trina?" Lizzie's voice came through. "Honey, are you OK?" Trina walked out. "So, how long have you been cheating on my brother with that guy?"

"I'm not," Trina said. "It's not like that, I mean, we kissed, it's not a big deal. I'm not going to cheat on Dean."

"Why not?" Lizzie asked. Trina stared at her. "Trust me, I understand, you can love someone and still cheat on them. I cheated on Tony."

"And then he broke up with you!" Trina said. Liz looked at her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Because," Lizzie said softly. "Trina, I love you, and I love that Dean loves you so much, but I don't think you're ready for what he's ready for. Just because your parents met and fell in love when they were your age, doesn't mean that you have to be with Dean for the rest of your life." Trina looked at her. "I mean, personally, I'd break up with him first but, if you like this Jace guy, then go for it."

"She's hot right?" Tony said. Jace looked up from his food. "Trina? She's got that whole down to earth smart girl thing."

"She thinks you hate her," Jace said simply. Tony laughed, "something about her mom and aunt."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's complicated, her Aunt Tammy is my half sister." Jace furrowed his brow. "We have the same dad, he cheated on Tammy's mom with my mom, and um, then Tammy's mom married Trina's grandpa, Kelly's dad. Tammy and Dad don't talk, and so, until I was fifteen, I'd never even met her. But Trina, and her cousins, Tammy took care of them, she's got a lot of money and so she took care of them, they were her family. Me and my sister, we weren't." Jace looked at him.

"Cal's mom?" He asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, Cal's my nephew," he said.

"So he's not really her cousin?" He said.

"Oh, the weird sexual tension vibe they have going?" Tony laughed. "Yeah, that's slightly less gross than you might think. But they'd never do anything about it. It would break Kelly and Tammy's hearts, those two are sisters, blood or not."

"And Julie, the one my mom was in a sorority with?" Jace asked. Tony smiled.

"Julie's married to Kelly's younger brother, Jimmy," he explained. "My friend Steph is Julie's sister, half sister, Julie raised her, and her brother when um, their dad and mom died." Jace looked at him. "They're pretty remarkable people, the Rileys. Family's really important to them."

"I didn't know any of that," he shook his head.

**

* * *

One Month Later**

Gordon walked silently into his dorm room at Notre Dame after practice. He collapsed on the bed. He was completely worn out and sore. He smiled when he realized what day it was and said a silent prayer for Kevin and Bella, who were moving in at Georgetown today. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey you," Bella smiled.

"Hey," he said. "How's it going?"

"OK," she said, "Cassie's having a nervous breakdown." He laughed. "I wish you were here."

"Yeah, me too," he whispered. "Have you seen Kevin?"

"Not yet," she said. "How was practice?"

"Hard," he said, "I'm third string, I don't see why I have to work so hard."

"You're third string at Notre Dame," she giggled. "You still have to work hard, so that you can go to the NFL and we can be tacky and use new money as our excuse." He laughed.

"No matter how much sports money I make, you _never _get to claim new money," he said. "Miss Annabelle Riley of the Minneapolis Rileys." She giggled. "Get settled in, baby, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and hung up. She leaned back on her bed. Her roommate was gone and she heard voices outside. She stood up and looked outside. "Kevin!" She squealed running out to the room across the hall and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging herself close to him. Kevin laughed. "Oh God! You live across the hall."

"Calm down, Riley," he said, "you're gonna suffocate me." She grinned at him and he touched her face gently. "Bella," he whispered. "Such a good name for you." She smiled, she was ready to accept whatever it was that was between her and Kevin, because she'd realized this summer that she needed him.

"I'm sorry about you and Anne," she said, "I was so worried about you!" He smiled.

"I'm OK," he said. "She's happy I want that for her." She nodded. "So, the congresswoman wants to take you out for food. Unless Cass and Rick,"

"No, Cassie needed a clean break," she said. "Let's go." Kevin nodded and they walked outside.

* * *

Trina took a deep breath and walked into Jace's room. It was her second to last night in Arizona before heading home, and then back to school. He didn't look up from his book.

"Jace," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Trina," he nodded.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said. "I thought we should,"

"Don't worry about it," he said. She looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She said. "You kissed me, you told me that you liked me and then you ignored me for a month." He looked at her.

"You didn't want to be ignored?" He said. "When we stopped kissing, you cried and said that you loved your boyfriend and then ran away." She frowned.

"Well, you caught me by surprise," she said softly. "And I do love Dean." He nodded.

"Look, when we went to that dinner," he said, "I talked to Tony while you and Liz were in the bathroom." She swallowed. "I really didn't know, about your family and how nuts it is." She nodded. "Dean, he like, keeps it simple for you?"

"Pretty much," she picked at a pull in the bedspread. "But I um, I mean, I think I might break up with him." He looked at her. "There's sort of this other guy, and," he kissed her. Then he pulled away.

"I'm the other guy right?" He said. She nodded and kissed him again, pulling his tee shirt over his head.

"Hello, abs," she giggled. Jace blushed under his tan.

"Yeah, I uh," he stuttered, "some girls think it's weird."

"No," she said and ran her hands up his stomach, "it's nice," _It's a nice change, huh, Katrina? _A mean voice in the back of her head said. She kissed Jace hard to drown out the voice.

"Obviously you think its nice," he said.

"Please don't be sarcastic while we're making out," she shook her head. They kissed again.

"Earnest real feeling only," he said and nodded. He reached for her fly and she stopped his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Unbuttoning your pants so that we can um," he said, "well, if I say it, I'll either sound cheesy or gross." She looked at him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you tonight," she said and sat up.

"But you're leaving tomorrow," he said, "and I might never see you again."

"I know," she nodded, "but I'm not going to have sex with you tonight." He looked at her. "I like you, but I'm still with Dean, and until have a chance to talk to him, face to face and end things, I can't sleep with someone else."

"But you're leaving tomorrow," he repeated. She nodded. "So what exactly do you want to do?"

"Just kiss," she shrugged. He nodded. "Well, a little more than kiss, but not much more."

"Sure," Jace nodded and then they kissed some more. Then her stopped. "So when do we get to have sex?"

"If you're ever in Minneapolis or Connecticut," she shrugged. He nodded. "You could keep kissing me."

"I don't really want to keep kissing you if it's not going to go anywhere," he shrugged and stood up. "Do you want a soda or something?"

"God, you are such an ass hole!" She screeched and stood up and then stared at him. "I mean, I'm breaking up with my boyfriend for you!"

"Clearly that is not the case," he said.

"Ugh!" She groaned and marched out.

* * *

Elisa popped out of the water in the pool and smiled as the door to the bungalow in the Vegas hotel she was staying at with her parents opened.

"Hey there beautiful," Eddie Cole grinned at her. She smiled and hugged him and then kissed him.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"About two minutes ago," he said. "Your dad let me in." She nodded. "I like the bikini." She blushed. "I missed you." They kissed.

"I missed you too," she whispered, "how was Seattle?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged and sat on a chair as she dove back into the water. "There was granola to be eaten and yoga to do."

"Sure," she giggled.

"How was everything out here?" He asked. "Stephie any better?" She shook her head. He stood up and leaned down into the water and kissed him and she pulled him into the water, still fully dressed. "That's mature Ellie." She giggled and kissed him. "You're a child."

"Well then," she pulled out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "Then when you go to Michigan in a few weeks you can meet some college girl who won't pull you into a pool." He got out and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't pout," he mumbled and kissed her neck. "You look way too much like Bella when you pout."

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too," she said.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Coming Soon: Littles: The New Wave: Mistakes: A lot can change in a year. But will mistakes they made during that time destroy the happiness some of the children of the littles have built?**


End file.
